


It's a Small World After All

by jfridley



Series: Life is Full of Surprises! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gibbs rules, Light Angst, Mutant Powers, Romance, Science Bros, Team as Family, Tony Has Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the life of Genevieve Gibbs. Her family, her friends, her enemies and how they all know each other. So my version of  six degrees of separation (or six degrees of Kevin Bacon)</p><p> ***My time frame and facts are different for the purpose of this story. Some time after Avengers and Captain America TWS around seasons 11-12 (NCIS) and seasons 5-6 (NCIS LA) AND obviously it's in a world were the Avengers are actual people.******<br/>****A few other characters will make cameos throughout *********</p><p>I don't own these characters (except Genevieve).</p><p>P.S. **This is my first multi chapter story here!!! Which is why I am really nervous posting this story. But I've been working hard on it so I am going to go through with it. As always I will probably have lots of grammatical errors. But I hope you enjoy it**❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of Genevieve Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter shows the strange secrecy surrounding the birth of a child.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Joan Matteson was first mention in the NCIS episode Engaged part1 (9x8); engaged part 2 you see her grave.
> 
> 2\. Silvia Cole is an alias that Hetty Lange uses in NCIS LA episode Absolution (2x9)-you also meet Branston Cole in that episode.

**Fall 1977**

Undisclosed location

Peggy Carter crept down the hall listening for any odd sounds. She knew the layout of the building by the blueprints Shield sent her. She knew where they kept their prisoners but they could be holding the pilot anyplace so she had to be alert. Luckily as she rounded another corner she heard the women’s screams coming from a room to her left.

‘Going in’ she mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and summoned her strength and kicked in the door. Using the captors surprise to her advantage she fired her gun and killed three of them. Seeing the last one standing over a women laying on a metal table Peggy grabbed a chair and smashed it over his head killing him instantly. She paused to see if she could hear anyone else coming, deciding it was quite for a moment. Peggy headed to the head of the table and froze in shock when she saw a newborn baby girl laying on the chest of a badly bruised women.

“Are you Joan Matteson?” Peggy asked.

All the women could do was nod.

“My name is Peggy Carter and I’ve been sent to take you home.” She said softly.

The women just nodded her head toward the baby. Peggy took off her jacket and wrapped her up, cuddling her trying to warm the child up.

“Gibbs” the women said so softly Peggy had to lean close to hear her.

“Her name is Gibbs?” Peggy asked confused.

The women shook her head again said Gibbs then pointed her the table next to her. Peggy walked around and saw under her hand was a bunch of numbers that Joan must have written in her own blood when her captors weren’t looking. Just then Peggy realized Joan had gotten quiet and had stopped breathing. Reaching for her neck to check her pulse and finding none Peggy realized the mission has failed. She quickly wrote the numbers down and headed for the door with the baby. She had a helicopter to catch.

* * *

 

The helicopter was waiting for her in a deserted airstream outside of the city. The door opened and a small women stood there extending her hand to Peggy.

“Hello Peggy” the women said once Peggy had gotten in.

“Silvia” Peggy said in acknowledgement.

“Mission Genevieve failed.” She continued quietly, “I found her but she died before I could retrieve her. But she did give me a bit of information before she died.” Peggy said reaching into her jacket and unstrapping the baby from her hiding place.

Silvia Cole a.k.a Henrietta Lange just blinked at the baby “oh bugger”

Peggy laughed “I was surprised too! That’s why I was late I had to get supplies,” pointing to a bag at her feet.

Silvia climbed into the driver seat and started the engine, “We need to get out of here. You might need to make a call now so they can get a story out to the press.” She continued.

“Whatever for” Peggy asked distracted as she strapped the baby in.

Silvia gave her a sideways look “there is already a war going on. Do you think the American public or the government for that matter would take kindly to the idea that the great Peggy Carter couldn’t rescue a women pilot that was the only survivor of that crash? A women who was held captive beaten and if our intelligence was correct experimented on for months. Neither one of us would a job much less a home to come back to.” She paused for a minute. “You might not want to tell them everything (looking at the baby). We all need our secrets to help with retirement Margaret.”

Peggy just blinked at her- Silvia continued.

“Margaret you’ve been in this field longer than I. Why would they give you this mission? This mission was doomed to fail from the beginning.” Silvia paused chuckling “I know I am technically not part of SHEILD anymore, but you need to look out for yourself. They didn’t plan on this child and she will be experimented on if either of our agencies get a hold of her. No child deserves that.”

Peggy looked at her lost in thought, “you’re right” she said quietly as she reached for the satellite phone. She dialed a number and explained the situation to whoever had answered. Peggy kept looking at the baby who kept surprisingly quiet through the whole phone call. After she hung up she told Silvia where she was supposed to drop her off.

“Did she happen to name the baby or tell you the father’s name at least?” Silvia asked

Peggy sighed “All she said was Gibbs and gave me this number” she said pulling out the scrape of paper.

Silvia looked at the paper “hmm that looks like a marine service number”

Peggy perked up “Of course! Isn’t there a Gibbs in her training camp?” she asked

“Leroy I think” Silvia said.

“He must be the father” Peggy surmised.

Silvia nodded agreeing with her “so what are we going to do.”

Peggy looked longingly at the child “you and Branston could raise her”.

Silvia started to laugh “Margaret, Branston can barely stand me half the time- how do you think he’ll take to a baby.”

Peggy chuckled “I guess you’re right”

Silvia looked at Peggy “I guess an orphanage is the only option.”

Peggy nodded “She needs a birth certificate-a legal name”

“I can call in a favor-I’ll get her a birth certificate” Silvia said.

Peggy nodded knowing not to ask questions when it came to Silvia Cole.

“What should her name be?” Silvia asked.

Peggy looked at the baby thinking “the mission was called Genevieve, why don’t we name her Genevieve?”

Silvia smiled “I like it” she said as she started their dissent. As they landed she saw Edwin Jarvis waiting for Peggy outside a black car. “Is that Edwin?” Silvia said with a smile.

Peggy nodded and looked at Genevieve. “I am sorry to leave you like this Genevieve Joan Gibbs-but don’t worry we will meet again.”

“I’ll take care of her Peggy don’t worry” Silvia said then added, “Watch your back.”

Peggy nodded as she climbed out waved and made a run for the car. Silvia waited until Peggy was out of the way before she sighed thinking that this cover wasn’t supposed to be complicated. She started thinking up a plan as she lifted off and headed back to her home. There was a convent a few blocks from her home-after she got the birth certificate she decided she would leave Genevieve there. She looked over at the sleeping baby “Don’t worry Genevieve you might feel alone but you never will be. I will always be watching over you.” She had this feeling this was just the beginning of her time with Genevieve Joan Gibbs.


	2. Her early life OR From calm to crazy a few times over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Genevieve's early life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps to specific years-it is supposed to the show significant events that changed and molded her.

**1981**

Gibbs residence-Washington D.C.

Shannon Gibbs reached for the phone as she was drying the dishes.

“Hello?” she said.

“Is this the residence of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?” an older women’s voice said.

“Yes it is.” Shannon replied.

“My name is Sister Ann and I am afraid I have some bad news. The orphanage I am afraid is closing and we were hoping someone could come for Genevieve. “

“I am sorry- who is Genevieve?” Shannon asked truly confused.

There was the sound of rustling papers “oh dear I apologize I’ve called the wrong number have a blessed day”

Before Shannon could intervene the women had hung up and all she heard was a dial tone. She just looked at the receiver in confusion and slowly hung it up.

‘That was strange’ she thought to herself shrugging her shoulders and decided it must have been a wrong number went about her day.

A few days later Shannon got another strange call- this time it was from her father-in-law. He was in a panic because he had come home from work and a toddler was waiting for him. There was a nun waiting there saying that they were told the child was a Gibbs and that she had no other place to go. When Jackson told Shannon the toddler’s name she jumped in the car and made it to Pennsylvania in a few hours.

She found herself sitting in Jackson’s kitchen watching the girl color.

“Could she be one of your distant relatives?” Shannon asked.

“I don’t think so” he said shaking his head “I mean I had a few cousins but they were all older than me and I am last one.” Jackson said.

Shannon nodded remembering the stories of Jackson’s famous cousin who was a Howling Commando and Captain America’s best friend. Jack had raved about him on the rare occasion Jethro brought her to meet him- before they were married.

“Jackson could she be yours? Or maybe (pause) maybe Jethro’s?” She asked.

“Why would you ask that?” he asked.

“Because someone called a few days ago asking for Gibbs and then explained the situation. When I asked who Genevieve was she panicked and hung up on me.” Shannon answered with a shrug, “not a big believer in coincidences.”

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Genevieve had been trying to reach for the crayon box but it was out of her reach. Shannon watched as the girl stretched out her finger and the box **moved** across the table until she could reach it.

“Genevieve?” Shannon asked

“Yes” the little girl replied.

“How did you do that?” She asked.

“Do what?” the girl asked confused.

“You moved the crayon box without touching it!” Shannon exclaimed.

The girl looked guilty-she had been caught. “Mr. Charles says I am not supposed to do that.”

Jackson jumped in “whose Mr. Charles?”

“He’s a nice old man that came and talked with the sisters about my gifts.” She answered.

“What are your gifts?” Shannon asked.

The little girl shrugged “I don’t know-the sisters called them gifts-Mr. Charles called them (she paused scrunching up her face in thought) powers.”

“Powers?” Shannon asked.

The little girl nodded pig-tails flying with the motion, “Sister Ann saw me move the crayons like you did and - and then a few days later Mr. Charles came to talk to me. He came and we walked-well I walked because he can't walk he's in those chairs with wheels. He says I will be strong one day and maybe when I am old enough I can go to his special school and he can teach me.”

Neither Shannon nor Jackson knew what to say to that. Part of them just thought it was a little girl's wild imagination-if they hadn’t just seen what happened. But they figured they had more important things to worry about and if they ever needed to find this man they figured someone in the convent would able to help them if and when the time came.

Shannon looked at the girl then at Jackson “Jackson I want to keep her.”

“Now wait a minute Shannon- Leroy barley speaks to me as it is” Jackson exclaimed.

“Jackson don’t you worry about Gibbs-leave him to me. Jen honey,” Shannon continued looking at the girl, “Do you want to come live with me and Jethro?”

The little girl jumped up and down nodding her head.

Shannon looked at her father-in-law “it’s settled then.”

**Outside in an unmarked car**

Hetty Lange and Peggy Carter watched as Shannon packed Genevieve’s meager belongings and start the drive back to D.C.

“Looks like your plan worked. How did you know she would take her?” Peggy asked in bewilderment.

“I didn’t” Hetty answered “But I had hoped.”

“Did you know Charles Xavier came to talk to her?” Peggy asked.

“No I did not-but that might be a good thing”, Hetty said, “she might need him in the future.”

“Are you still going to keep an eye on her?” Peggy wondered.

“Yes” Hetty said nodding “I have a feeling this isn’t the last time we see her.

Peggy smirked and looked sideways at her “How can you wear that without bursting into flames?” looking at Hetty with her nun outfit on.

Hetty smirked back “No flames just a little sizzle.” And joined in with Peggy’s laughter.

* * *

 

When Jethro came back from basic training he blew a gasket at Shannon’s news.

“You did WHAT!” he yelled.

“SHHH you’ll wake her!” Shannon warned.

“My father called you because he had some toddler on his front porch! I can’t believe him-take her back!” he demanded.

“Take her back? She’s not a stray dog Jethro- I will not take her back!” Shannon yelled.

“Dammit we can’t have children right now Shannon!” he exploded.

“Can’t or won’t-because you should have told me that before this” she said thrusting her wedding band in his face. “I am not your buddies and you are not in the field-raise your voice to me again gunny and see what happens” she growled at him.

Gibbs hung his head taking a few deep breaths “I am sorry Shan. I want kids-I want your kids. I just can’t believe this is happening.”

“Gibbs she has no one but us-you me and Jackson are her family now. Deal with it soldier” she said with a small smile.

A small whimper was heard coming down the stairs “Aunt Shannon I heard loud voices.”

“Oh Jen I am sorry did we wake you?” She said as she met the child at the bottom of the stairs and lifted her into her arms. “Do you want to come met Uncle J?”

The little girl nodded shyly and extended her hand at the man in the kitchen.

“Uncle J this is Genevieve-Genevieve this is your Uncle J” Shannon made the introductions.

Jethro knew he wasn’t going to win this fight.

 

**1991**

CIA Headquarters

Hetty knew the moment the agent knocked on her door and handed her the file that it wouldn’t be good news.

Sighing she read the contents of the file with resignation. Apparently Shannon, Kelly and Genevieve Gibbs were traveling from D.C to a meeting with Xavier when the driver of their van was shot and caused an accident. Shannon and Kelly died instantly yet Genevieve was nowhere to be found. NIS agent Michael Franks suggest that the purpose of the accident was so Shannon wouldn't testify against a Mexican drug lord.

“Oh bugger” she mumbled reaching for her phone and was slightly surprised when it rang.

“Hello Margaret” Hetty said, "we have a problem."

“I just heard-what do you want me to do?” Peggy asked.

“I think if you pull strings in Shield and I pull strings here in the CIA-we can combine our resources and fine Genevieve faster.” Hetty said.

Peggy laughed “I am an old women Hetty-you have more pull than I do in Sheild now!”

Hetty smiled “But they like you much more than they like me”.

Peggy chuckled “just keep me informed.”

“I will” Hetty said.

It took three months of them pulling strings and calling in favors and before a newly trained handler by the name of Phil Coulson was sneaking into a secure compound searching for the teenager. After searching he found her chained to a wall in a deserted cell. She was badly beaten and unconscious so he scooped her up as carefully as he could and crept toward the exit. Unfortunately he must have tripped a silent alarm on his way because suddenly he heard shouts and stomping boots of guards coming after him. He ducked into a doorway and came face to face with a Russian holding a gun.

They blinked at each other “Are you Coulson?” the man asked.

“Who are you?” Phil demanded

“Arkady” he said “follow me there’s a plan waiting for you.”

Phil watched as the man walked away from him. He knew he shouldn’t trust him but he had no other choice. He took a deep breath and started after the Russian hoping he was making the right choice. After an hour of walking they broke free of the trees and Phil saw the plan waiting for them. As he climbed in Arkady handed him a file.

“This file has what was done to her. Tell that vicious pixie we are even” Arkady said slamming the door signaling that the plan could take off.

Phil knew he shouldn’t but he read the file during the trip. He was just about to doze the girl still clutched in his arms when suddenly they were descending and Fury was opening the door.

“Coulson glad to see you alive” Fury said extending his hand.

“Thank you sir” Phil said still clutching the girl and the file, “She needs to get to medical right away she’s been unconscious the entire time.”

A few nurses came with a stretcher and carried her off to medical then Fury motioned for Phil to follow him to his office. Once inside Phil noticed two older ladies sitting waiting for them.

“Phil Coulson this is Peggy Carter and Henrietta Lange.” Fury made the introductions.

Phil looked up “Peggy Carter as in THE Peggy Carter? Ma’am I am a huge fan” he gushed extending his hand.

Peggy smiled politely and shook his hand while Hetty just shook her head in amusement.

“Where did you get this file?” Fury asked.

Phil looked at Fury “A Russian by the name of Arkady. He rescued us and led me to a waiting plane. He wanted me to tell the vicious pixie that they were even.”

Peggy snorted as Hetty cleared her throat “The vicious pixie is me Agent Coulson. Thank you I will take Arkady’s _suggestion_ into consideration.”

Fury turned slowly glaring at the small women “Care to explain yourself Henrietta.”

“Arkady was just a backup plan Nicholas. You always need a backup plan if you remember. Now if you will excuse us,” Hetty said as she and Peggy stood up to leave, “Agent Coulson thank you for your hard work. Nicholas, it’s a pleasure as always.”

The two women walked into the medical bay and left with the drugged teenager despite the doctor’s orders.

“So are you going to keep her this time?” Peggy asked breaking the silence once they were in the car.

“Yes I think I will” Hetty decided, “Jethro is so distraught at the moment-besides I have a feelng after this ordeal she will need some _special_ attention.” She said looking at the huddled vacant eyed teenager in the backseat.

“Oh no Hetty the file!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Come now Margaret you act as if this is my first extraction” Hetty said with a cryptic smile.

**Back in Fury’s Office**

Fury walked back into his office and went straight for the file. Upon opening it he found pages of blank computer paper-nothing of any use.

“That women” Fury fumed throwing the file sending papers flying everywhere. He just sat there wondering how those two women just played him as well as they did. He smiled-as much as he hated to admit it he was a little impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:
> 
> Shannon and Kelly Gibbs are first mentioned in the NCIS episode Hiatus Part 1-2 (3x23-24)  
> -Mike Franks was also first introduced in those episodes.
> 
> Jackson Gibbs was first introduced in the NCIS episode Heartland (6X4)
> 
> Arkady Kolcheck is retired KGB from NCIS LA


	3. It's Nice to See You Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Genevieve Meets the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps to the present. Genevieve has spent her time up to now between Xavier, Hetty, Mike Franks, Jackson and Jethro Gibbs-so she's a women with many talents and a past that shows it.

**Present Day**

The battle was already raging when Genevieve rolled onto the scene. She was trying to help while trying to stay under anyone’s radar. She realized the Avengers must be close when she heard the unmistakable roar of the Hulk nearby. She figured by the presence of the Hulk the bad guys were moving in this direction and she needed to be nowhere in sight before he saw her. Unfortunately a car she was taking cover behind was picked up and thrown over her head and she came face to face (well face to knee) with the Hulk. Both looked surprised to see the other which made her smile.

“Hi sweetie” she said softly then out of the corner of her eye she started noticing black cars showing up.

‘Shield’ she thought with a sigh. “I have to go sweetie” she turned to slip away when a Hulk leg blocked her path.

“Puny Banner” he growled.

“What about puny Banner?” she asked.

Hulk huffed in annoyance “Stay talk or puny Banner Hulk sad”.

It took Jen a minute to mentally translate what he was trying to say. He didn’t want her leave before she talked to Bruce. It would upset the both of them apparently.

“Sweetie I am not leaving I just need to get away from here before Shield gets any ideas.” She said.

Hulk squinted his eyes in thought. Jen knew it was hard for the Hulk to articulate his thoughts at times. He finally said “Come to tin man’s house. Big Tall and Shiny. Come see Puny Banner and Hulk there” he finished proudly.

She nodded “ok sweetie I’ll come to the tower to see you.”

“And Banner?” he added

“Yes of course and Bruce.” She replied.

“Tonight?” he asked hopefully.

“Maybe “she answered.

He nodded when an explosion caught their attention.

“Go on sweetie they need you” she shooed him away “maybe I’ll see you tonight.”

Hulk smiled roaring and jumping back into the battle.

* * *

 

She pulled into the parking lot and just looked up at the building. Except for the A instead of STARK the building looked just as it did when she worked here 8 years ago. She knew Hulk had invited her but she was still nervous. She wasn’t sure if either Bruce or Tony would even want to see her. She took a deep breath and got out of her car and headed inside.

Jen entered the elevator and hit the floor she wanted and waited. J.A.R.V.I.S voice came over the speakers as expected.

“Hello. Welcome to Avengers tower. My name is JARVIS and I will be assisting you today. May I ask to identify yourself?”

“Hello Jarvis it’s been a long time.” She said with a smile “This is Genevieve Gibbs and well I was actually invited here by the Hulk.”

There was a pause before the A.I spoke “Yes Miss Gibbs it’s a pleasure to see you again. I am afraid Dr. Banner is asleep at the moment and I have been programmed not to interrupt his slumber unless a dire emergency. But I will alert Mr. Stark of your arrival. Once the elevators open if you remember you will walk into the living room please take a seat and Mr. Stark will be right there.”

“Thank you” Jen said as the doors opened and she walked into the room.

She immediately knew she was being watched but figured it was Tony through the numerous cameras he has in this building. She decided to sit down on one of the plush chairs and try to be patient. She heard someone whistling coming up the hall toward her but was surprised when Steve Rogers came around the corner. He froze when he saw her in the chair blushed but smiled.

“Hello I am sorry I didn’t realize we had company. My name is Steve Rogers” he said coming up to her with his hand outstretched.

Jen smiled and shook his hand “Yes Steve hello my name is Genevieve Gibbs.”

“Are you waiting for someone?” he asked politely.

“Well either Bruce or Tony. Whoever comes up first I guess.” She said.

“You’re waiting for Dr. Banner?” he asked worried.

“Bruce and I have known each other for years now and sweet- um the Hulk saw me in the middle of the battle today and kind of invited me here to clear the air with Bruce.” She replied

Just then they heard Tony coming down the hallway arguing with Pepper.

“Pep it’s been years and she’s here to see Bruce not me so no we are not calling the police.” Tony said.

Steve and Jen just looked at one another “Do you think they know I can hear them?” she asked with a smile.

Tony came into the room and froze making Pepper bump into him.

“Tony, Pepper It’s nice to see you again” Jen asked with a smile, “Pepper I hear congratulations are in order! The promotion and all.”

Pepper used her best CEO smile “Thank you Genevieve”

Jen continued “I guess I also need to thank you for not listening to Obadiah and have me arrested. “

Tony looked between the two women. Jen just stared back while Pepper looked uncomfortable.

“Someone want to explain?” Tony asked.

Jen shrugged “Obadiah was getting worried I was getting to close and I was going to find out his plan. So he tried to have Pepper have me arrested but she luckily never did.”

Pepper just stared at her “I just thought you were another disgruntled employee. I didn’t listen when you tried to warn me about Obadiah.”

“You warned her about Obie?” Tony asked

“Pepper I didn’t give you much reason to believe me back then.” Jen answered.

“But it could have saved us so much trouble and saved Tony from the arc reactor.” Pepper trailed off.

“I guess everything does happen for a reason” Jen suggested.

Tony nodded sensing that was the end of the conversation.

“Well we are about to order food and the big guy should be up soon so do you want to stay for food?” Tony asked

 “I don’t want to impose” Jen said.

“Plenty of room, plenty of food. Don’t worry about it.” Tony said with a shrug “JARVIS you know what to do." He walked toward the bar "Jen do you still drink manhattans with a twist” he asked as he reached for the bourbon.

Jen smiled “you remembered.”

At that moment Clint Barton jumped down from the rafters causing the occupants to jump.

“Dammit Barton I’ve told you stop doing that!” Tony snapped.

“I am glad you finally decided to show yourself. I’ve sensed you when I came in and it was starting to annoy me.” Jen said from the couch.

Clint turned and looked at Jen. “It’s you”

She just smiled at him “Genevieve”

“Clint”

“Wait a minute do you two know each other?” Tony asked bewildered.

Clint looked at her for a second. “I met her when I was first came to Shield.”

“You worked for Shield?” Steve asked.

“Not exactly” Jen answered.

At Steve’s confused look she knew she needed to elaborate.

“I was more of a consultant. They called me on occasion when they needed my talents.” she said.

Everyone had varying looks of confusion on their faces but luckily the food arrived to distract them. They went and got their plates and sat back down in front of the television.

“So did I hear Jade Jaws invited you here?” Clint said from his spot.

“Bruce and I have known each other for a while now and I guess Hulk smelt me earlier or something so he made me promise to come see them.”

Steve looked across at her “How did you and Bruce met?”

“A beach in Mexico” was her response.

Clint look at her “You met Bruce on a beach at Mexico?”

“I met who on a beach in Mexico?” Bruce asked as he walked through the room in route to the kitchen without stopping.

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Bruce came back into the room with his own container of food. He paused when he felt everyone’s eyes on him.

“I was hungry” he said in way of an explanation, “So who did I meet in Mexico?”

“Me” Jen said from her spot.

Bruce froze smiling when he heard her voice. “Hello Genevieve”

“Hey big guy why don’t you come and sit down and eat” Tony said pointing to the spot by Jen.

Bruce chuckled “subtle”

But he came and sat down near Jen and dug into his food. They ate in semi comfortable silence-both Bruce and Jen felt the numerous eyes shifting between the two of them. The elevator opening made those eyes turn and see who was coming up.

Natasha walked in silently and smiled when she saw the food.

“Did you leave any for me?” she asked as she walked into the room freezing when she noticed the new occupant.

Jen and Natasha just stared at one another. Natasha looked like she saw a ghost and Genevieve just looked relieved. The color drained from Natasha’s face and everyone thought she might go down (not faint- heaven forbid).

“I am glad to see you alive” Jen finally said.

Natasha just stared at her after a while time she finally said “you too.”

“Wait you know Natasha too?” Tony exclaimed ignoring the elbow from Pepper or the pointed looks from the others, “How?”

Both women turned as one to look at Tony. He shrank away and had the good sense to shut up for the moment (everyone knew it wouldn’t last).

“That’s really none of your business Tony.” Jen said looking back at Natasha.

“Sorry Stark it’s classified.” Natasha added.

Clint jumped in to once again defuse the situation. “Nat foods going to get cold go and get some.” He said motioned toward the kitchen.

Tony shook his head as Natasha walked out of sight. “Good lord do you know everyone?” he said looking at Jen.

She looked back at him and laughed sipping her drink “Tony how am I supposed to answer that?”

Bruce smiled and whispered “you might want to say yes it’s just easier”

Tony looked at Bruce with mock hurt “wow buddy that hurts really pain right here” he said pointing to his arc reactor.

Bruce laughed and threw his plastic fork at Tony.

“See I am keeping this now” Tony said sticking the fork in his pocket.

“Here you can have mine Bruce” Jen said licking her fork clean and handing it to him.

Bruce smiled “Thanks Jen” and laughed at Tony’s disgusted face, “its ok Tony we’ve shared saliva before.”

Everyone looked surprised at Bruce who just shrugged. Tony and Clint laughed while Pepper and Natasha shared a knowing look.

Steve’s phone buzzed catching his attention. “Sam says he’s done with meeting at the VA and wondered if there’s any food left.” He said reading the text.

“Cap I told you to tell Wilson he’s always welcome here-he doesn’t need to ask permission.” Tony said.

Steve smiled “I did but he’s hard headed.”

Natasha smiled “I think JARVIS ordered Sam’s favorite right JARVIS?”

“Yes Agent Romanov- it’s in the kitchen” JARVIS answered.

“I’ll tell him” Steve said preceding to send the text.

‘Sam Wilson? Why does that name sound familiar’ Jen mumbled to herself.

“What?” Bruce asked

Jen chuckled “Sorry I was wondering why the name Sam Wilson sounded familiar to me.”

“Do you know him too?” Tony asked.

Jen shrugged “I’ve met lots of people in my life Tony- won’t know until I see him.”

The team as a whole was starting to run out of steam. It had been a long day and everyone was exhausted after their participation in the battle. Tony decided to put on a movie for everyone to relax to.

Bruce smiled shyly as Jen “There’s plenty of room” motioning to the spot next to him, “Besides you can see the TV better from here.”

Jen smiled back got up and plopped herself next to him and cuddled into him “Thank you” she said quietly as the movie started.

Bruce was asleep in no time still exhausted from his time as the Hulk and Jen relaxed by his warmth and the food and drinks was right behind him. Clint noticing them first and when he felt Natasha’s eyes on him cocked his head in their direction in way of an explanation. The rest decided to leave them and go to their respective rooms. Steve was the last one to leave- he was in the process of draping a blanket over the sleeping couple when Sam came in from the elevator.

“Hey Steve-“he began

“Shhh” Steve said “you’ll wake them.”

Sam paused looking at the couple “Doc’s got a girl? When did that happen?”

Steve looked over his shoulder “three hours ago.”

Sam laughed “good for him” (he looked at Jen again) “hmm I think I know her”

Steve laughed “She said the same about you. Come on I’ll reheat your food.” He said turning toward the kitchen and leaving the living room for the night.

 


	4. She always Knows More Than What She is Saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Genevieve catch up WHILE Shield and World Security Council asks NCIS for assistance with man power for a big government party.
> 
> *some Shield Agents make cameos in this chapter*
> 
> ***In case it wasn't clear before Bruce and Genevieve have a history.***

**The next morning**

Bruce turned in his sleep and hit the person sleeping next to him-wait someone was sleeping next to him? He was instantly awake-as was the Hulk. But when his eyes landed on Jen he calmed down. _‘Don’t worry It’s just Genevieve we’re not in danger’_ he closed his eyes silently talking to the Hulk. When he opened them Jen was staring at him with a small smile on her face.

“I love it that you took my suggestion and started talking to him.” She mumbled.

“What makes you think I was talking to him?” he asked.

“One of your eyes were green just now” she replied.

“What?” He said in surprised.

She just smiled at him stretched and glanced out the window, “oh look the sun’s about to come up.”

Bruce looked curiously out the window then grabbed her hand “come on let’s grab some coffee and watch the sunrise” he said with a smile.

Two coffee mugs were waiting for them when they walked into the kitchen curtesy of JARVIS, they thanked the A.I and headed to the roof.

“So how have you been? I wanted to ask you last night but I didn’t want to give them any ammo-well Tony any ammo.” Bruce finally asked once they were outside.

Jen laughed “I am fine-I’ve been traveling a lot since Uncle Jack and Mike died.”

“Mike died too? When?” Bruce asked.

“Umm like 5 years ago?” Jen said.

Bruce looked sheepish “I am sorry I should have known that.”

Jen smiled “how Bruce? I haven’t seen you in years. Which-umm I am sorry about that-how I left. Ross’s men were getting close -I left so they would follow me.” Jen finished looking down.

Bruce reached out and guided her chin up to look at him “I thought you had a rule about never saying I am sorry?” he asked quietly, “I was hurt at first but I understand now. Hulk apparently still doesn’t-but after this maybe he will. I will never be ok with you-or anyone for that matter-putting themselves in danger because of me. I can’t die remember.” he finished quietly.

Bruce held her face unconsciously stroking her cheek as she said quietly “There are worst things than dying Bruce”

Bruce was about to argue with her statement when he heard Clint coming.

“Hey Doc- Steve says breakfast is-oh shit sorry” Clint says as he turns the corner taking in the scene.

“It’s ok Clint” Bruce says with a smile letting go of her face.

“So yeah Breakfast is ready” Clint said turning and leaving them alone.

“Want to have breakfast with me?” Bruce asked with a shy smile after a few minutes of silence.

She pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his hand “I’d love to.”

NCIS 

Leon Vance was sitting at his desk when his secretary informed him that Tom Morrow (a.k.a Councilmen Rockwell) was wanting to speak to him privately.

“Tom, come in” Leon said.

“Leon you need to call Gibbs into MTAC we need a meeting.” Tom says in way of a greeting.

Leon just looked at him nodding “Lead the way Tom”.

As they walked down the hall Leon noticed Gibbs down at his desk “Gibbs MTAC now.”

Gibbs looked up nodded and followed. Once they were inside Leon saw the face of Henrietta Lange and a man with an actual eyepatch on a split screen in front of them.

“Tom what is going on?” Leon asked.

“Director Nicholas Fury this is Leon Vance director of NCIS. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, and I believe you already know Henrietta Lange.”

“Yes I do- hello Nicholas” Hetty said in greeting.

“Henrietta” the man grunted in greeting.

“Leon, Jethro, Nick Fury is the director of Shield which as you may or may not know stands for strategic homeland intervention, enforcement and logistics division. I will turn the floor over to him, Nick.” Tom said.

“Thank you sir-We have gotten word that there will be an attack on the government black tie gala there in D.C Friday night. The problem is my sources have no idea where the threat will come from. As you know the gala will have dignitaries from all countries, high ranking government officials, the president and first lady, hell even the Avengers are supposed to be there. All agencies should be on high alert. With the councilmen’s permission (cutting his eye at Tom strangely) I have asked that your agency volunteer a few of their best agents for added security that night.” Fury concluded.

“Why the secrecy?” Gibbs asked.

“Because Jethro we don’t want to cause mass hysteria.” Tom (Rockwell) replied.

“No you just wait until aliens come out of the sky and expect the public to be calm and rational.” Came Hetty’s snarky response.

Tom (Rockwell) sighed “That was a lack of good judgment on our part Henrietta and we are trying to make sure it never happens again.”

“How many do you need sir” Vance said looking at Tom.

“We are asking other agencies but I think twelve from both the D.C and L.A offices should help out.” Tom (Rockwell) said, “anything else Director Fury?”

“No sir, gentleman, Hetty Thank you for your assistance.” Then nodded his head and cut his feed.

Hetty shook her head and sighed “well Leon would you like me to have my entire team on the next plane?”

Leon smiled “Yes Hetty-I’ll see you when you get here.”

Hetty nodded and cut her feed.

“Anything else we need to know _Tom?_ ” Jethro asked with a raise eyebrow, “like why that man called you councilmen?”

Tom just smiled at him “No- good day Leon, Jethro.” And walked out of MTAC.

Avengers Tower

To Genevieve’s surprise everyone was there at the table when she and Bruce walked into the kitchen.

“How long were we out there?” she whispered causing Bruce to snort.

“Bruce, Genevieve good here- I just finished these” Steve said placing fresh waffles on two plates.

“Thank you Steve” Jen said reaching for both plates as Bruce refilled their mugs.

“Steve makes wonderful waffles” Bruce said as they sat down.

Jen smiled then hummed happily as she took a bite, “delicious” She agreed.

“So where were you two?” Tony asked wagging his eyebrows at them.

Bruce smiled “we went up to the roof to watch the sunrise” he said.

Tony made a face “why would you do that? I would have stayed in bed.”

Jen laughed “what bed? Not that your couch isn’t very comfortable Tony. It would have been nice and if we were paying attention and not running our mouths.”

Bruce looked at her “we were catching up.”

She looked back with a smile “that’s what I said.”

Bruce smiled and shook his head when Steve cleared his throat.

“Genevieve what brings you to New York?” he asked.

“I sold a piece of property I had upstate and was driving through when I heard about the battle over the radio and decided to see if I can help.” She answered with a shrug.

“Where do you live now?” Pepper asked.

“I have been splitting my time between L.A and D.C for a few years now.” She said.

“Job?” Tony asked.

Jen looked at him “Job?” she parroted.

“Do you have a source of income?” Tony replied slowly.

“Why?” she asked curious.

Tony rolled his eyes “I was wondering if you wanted to come work at S.I for a while.”

Jen looked at Tony “You want to give me a job?” she asked confused, “I don’t know Tony.”

Tony shrugged “Think about it let me know.”

“Excuse me for interrupting Sir you have an incoming video call from Director Fury” JARVIS said interrupting them.

Tony groaned “ok let’s have it.”

A holographic screen appeared suspended in the middle of the table where Fury’s face appeared “I expect everyone at Headquarters in an hour we need to debrief.” Fury paused scanning the occupants at the table eye finally landing on Jen.

“Hello Nick” she said with a smirk.

“I expect you there too” he barked

“What? Why?” she asked.

“One hour” Fury said then cut the call.

“Damn” Clint said, “I was hoping to actually have a day off for once.”

“Well if we are expected there in an hour I need to go. See you all there.” Natasha said leaving the table.

Clint nodded “wait I’ll come with you” Clint said getting up and following her.

Natasha smiled at him as they left the room together.

“Who else thinks that’s their code for a quickie?” Tony asked.

Steve and Bruce turned bright red while Pepper and Jen just rolled their eyes. Steve excused himself to go change. Pepper’s phone chimed telling her it was time to get to the office.

“Be careful-don’t piss Fury off too much.” She said kissing Tony on the cheek as she left.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked the pensive looking Genevieve.

“Something major must be going on-Nick has never asked for my help.” She wondered out loud.

Suddenly she caught her reflection in the mirror realizing she was still in the clothes from the day before “oh my god I need to go to my car for my overnight bag”.

“Do you need help?” Bruce asked.

Jen laughed “it’s right outside in broad daylight. I’ll be fine” she said as she left the kitchen.

“You should have gone. Women like a helpful man-at least that’s what Pepper keeps tells me.” Tony said.

Bruce laughed “You just wanted me to go so you could hide and miss the meeting.”

Tony just smiled “caught me.”

Bruce looked at Tony “I wonder what Fury has up his sleeve.” he said.

Shield Headquarters

Everyone was in a Shield conference room waiting for the meeting to begin. All the normal shield agents were there except Fury. Genevieve had never liked Shield so she sat near the back trying to blend in-Bruce sat next to her for the same reason. Of course Tony was telling everyone his displeasure at having to wait. Finally Fury burst into the room in his usual flair not stopping until he was front and center.

"Alright here's the issue. The world security council is hosting a huge gala in D.C and you all are going to show up." Fury ordered.

"Weren't we already invited to that” Steve asked.

"Yes but I have it under good authority that no one was going to show up. Now I am making you." Fury said.

"Making us-really? No one makes me do something I don't want to do" Tony began but was interrupted by Natasha's snort.

"Except Pepper" she said.

Tony just glared at Natasha while Fury continued "There are going to be heads of state, government officials, even the president. They need extra man power.”

"Is there a reason why I am here?” Jen asked from her spot.

“Because I asked for you to be here. I figured a second set of skills might come in handy” Hetty said as she walked into the room making Jen smile and Fury bristle, “I am sorry I was hoping to speak to Nicholas before the meeting. I must have gotten the _time_ wrong. ” she finished looking poignantly at Fury.

"I could have told her without your assistance Henrietta” Fury snapped at the small women.

"Wait how did you get in here? it's a secure building" Hill asked hand on her weapon causing Jen to tense.

Hetty turned and stared at the women with an amused smirk "I used my key".

"And who are you" Stillwell asked.

Hetty looked up at Stillwell “My name is Henrietta Lange I am the director of the special ops division of NCIS in Los Angeles.”

“What is NCIS doing here?” Clint asked confused.

“I _was_ planning on warning Nicholas. But since I am here I’ll warn all of you” Hetty began, “I am not sure the council meant for the Avengers to be backup.”

“Why would he ask for them specifically?” Fury demanded.

Hetty just stared at Fury for a few minutes “Really Nicholas how have you been the director of this agency for so long.?” She said shaking her head, “Think about it-why would they all of a sudden WANT the Avengers help? One to show off and two to blame _when_ things go bad.”

Fury glared at the wall processing the information.

“If your theory is correct what do you plan we do about it?” he asked frowning.

Hetty chuckled “Nicholas I am not here to take over. DO whatever it is you do that makes well known _noticeable_ crime fighters work.”

“And those of us who can be unnoticeable?’ Jen asked

Hetty looked at her “continue being unnoticeable.”

Jen snorted nodding her head “understood.”

Hetty nodded her head checking her watch “I have a plan to catch. It’s a pleasure as always Nicholas. Everyone.” She then turned and left the room.

Fury was still frowning “I think she knows more than what she is saying.” He said.

Jen laughed “With Hetty she _always_ knows more than what she says.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs Rule #6 Never say you are sorry-it's a sign of weakness (1x01, 7x12)
> 
> *Actor Alan Dale played Tom Morrow the first NCIS director (Seasons 1-2) who now works for Homeland Security (guest spot in seasons 11-12).  
> He ALSO played Councilmen Rockwell in the world security council in Captain America: The Winter Solider. Did Tom Morrow leave NCIS for an undercover assignment -Who knows?!***


	5. A Firey Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Bruce go on a road trip and meet Jethro Gibbs on the side of the road.

Jen knew she needed to get on the road if she was going to make it back to D.C before Friday. She made the announcement after the meeting-making sure she said good-bye to the team. Bruce had walked her out to her car and was leaning against it- watching her as she threw her bag in the backseat.

“Stop staring” Bruce said after the fifth time she glanced in his direction.

She just stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed making her smile. She loved making him laugh-something she knew he didn’t do often enough. She was dreading this drive back-and this occasion on Friday. If Bruce wasn’t going to be there she would made sure to be doing ANYTHING else.

“Are you **that** worried?” Bruce asked breaking into her thoughts.

She shook her head “what?”

Bruce chuckled “you just spaced out and was staring at me for a few minutes. Usually that means you are more worried than you are letting on.”

“Just thinking” Jen said looking at the passenger seat, “random question here- do you have plans before Friday?”

Bruce didn’t even blink at the rapid change in topic. He was used to it by now being best friends with Tony Stark. He’s been guilty of it himself from time to time-part of the burden of a fast mind.

“No I really don’t have any plans. I was going to start a few small experiments but nothing that can’t wait- why? He answered.

“DO you want to come back to D.C with me? Jen blatantly asked fidgeting then started talking again “I could use the help opening the house and well I would love the time to really catch up-it’ll only be a day earlier than the team –“

Bruce was in front of her in no time hands on either side of her face kissing her forehead interrupting her ramble “Out of the two of us you should not be the one that’s fidgety and stuttering. That’s my thing.” He looked at her waiting for her to look at him. “I would love to ride back with you Jen. I am still a nervous flyer-and (he looked down blushing) I’d love to spend the time with you too.” He whispered.

Jen’s face broke out in a huge smile. She wasn’t expecting Bruce to agree to come with her. She thought he’s back out claiming he had to work or something. Her face must have shown her surprise because Bruce burst out laughing.

“You thought I’d say no” he laughed.

“I figured you’d have to work or not want to be away from Tony for that long.” She said with a shrug,

“How about this-I’ll go fill up while you go pack. Then I can help when I get back.” Jen continued.

Bruce nodded and smiled pulling her into a quick hug and unconsciously pecked her on the cheek “I’ll see you in a minute.”

* * *

 

Bruce walked into the Tower and was heading to his room when he literally ran into Tony.

“So Jen’s gone back to D.C huh?” Tony asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and fixed his glasses, “No actually she’s just gone to fill up,” He said as continued to his room knowing Tony was going to follow.

“I thought she was leaving-pretty sure that’s why she said good-bye to everyone.” Tony continued watching as Bruce pulled out a suitcase.

“She asked me to drive back with her.” Bruce stated knowing Tony was watching him.

Tony stared in shock at his Science Bro, “AND?”

“I told her I’d go. We both know how much I hate flying and I would love to spend time with her.” Bruce said quietly. He looked back at Tony as he started pulling clothes out, “It’s only a day before everyone else and I didn’t have any S.I obligations until next week-right JARVIS?” Bruce asked.

“That is correct DR. Banner” JARVIS answered.

Tony was silent which always unnerved Bruce and caused him to try and fill the silence “Tony I am not leaving-I am just going a day earlier. You will see me in two days.” He replied as he finished packing.

Tony wasn’t liking these feeling that were stirring so he tried to push them away by breaking into his traditional public smile “Oh course buddy. I hope you have a good time. Maybe we all will meet for dinner or something before this shindig on Friday. Here I’ll walk you out.” He turned to leave when Bruce grabbed his arm stopping him.

Tony turned and looked at Bruce’s concerned face “It’ll only be two days.” Bruce said.

Tony nodded his mask slipping “OK” he whispered.

Bruce made sure to tell JARVIS to explain his plans to the team whenever they got back and that he would see them Thursday as he and Tony walked outside.

“Oh course Dr. and if I may I hope you and Miss. Gibbs have a safe trip.” JARVIS said.

“Thank you JARVIS” Bruce said.

Jen was waiting outside- laughing when she saw his suitcase, “Thank god you actually have a suitcase now!” she exclaimed, “not that sad little duffle that Mike gave you.”

Bruce laughed “I used that sad duffle until it literally fell apart.” He said.

“I have no doubt” she said as she put the suitcase in her backseat then looked at Tony, “Thank you for letting me stay Tony, it was wonderful. Thursday night how about everyone come to my house for dinner-I’ll cook.” She finished with a smile.

“Sure that would be great!” he said with forced enthusiasm that everyone could feel.

Jen stepped up and gave Tony a small hug then climbed into the front seat giving them privacy. Bruce stepped up and hugged Tony whispering ‘two days’ trying to calm him down.

Tony just nodded “two days” he repeated back and watched as Bruce climbed in and the two drove off.

He stood in front of the building until he couldn’t see the car anymore then fled to his workshop.

 

* * *

 

“I am on Tony’s shit list now I guess” Jen said as they drove away.

Bruce looked pensive “Tony doesn’t like change.” He said.

“He didn’t like change when I worked for him.” She agreed, “I can turn around if you want to go back?” she added.

Bruce shot a look at her “No-I meant it when I said I wanted to spend this time with you. My best friend can live without me for two days.”

She smiled at that “I am glad-I just don’t want to cause trouble between you and Tony.”

Bruce grabbed her hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel brought it to his lips and kissed it. “Tony and I bring trouble on ourselves-you have nothing to do with it.”

Instead of letting go of her hand he threaded his fingers with hers and let them rest on the middle console. He was a little surprised at his actions-but then Genevieve has always done that to him. She made him act differently than he normally would. From the beginning of their _friendship_ when he was in a bad state of mind-the Hulk-Betty-being a fugitive-she accepted him and wouldn’t take his self-pity or self-hatred. She made him feel safe-which was something he’s hardly felt in his life.

“Put your seat back and take a nap” she said quietly interrupting his thoughts.

“Huh?” he asked

“You are falling asleep-make yourself more comfortable.” She replied.

“No I am not” he said childishly, “I am supposed to keep you company-catching up” He said.

“Bruce it’s a long drive-you can sleep a few hours-I’ll be fine.” Jen said watching out of the corner of her eye as he lost his battle.

“If you say s-“he slurred as his head fell back succumbing to sleep.

Bruce jerked awake a few hours later when Jen stopped to fill up again. She smiled when she saw he was awake-she knew he didn’t have a normal sleep schedule-he never has. But she loved it that he felt comfortable and safe with her to relax enough to fall asleep.

She stuck her head in the car “want anything? Drinks? Snacks? Bathroom?”

He laughed “Yes” he said as he climbed out of the car and walked inside with her.

The rest of the drive was spent catching up. They talked about what they had been up to in the years since they had last seen each other. Bruce talked about his travels and his time caring for the sick in third world countries. He told her about Natasha finding him and _convincing_ him to come join the fight against Loki-which ultimately resulted in him joining the Avengers. Jen talked about the few cases and missions that weren’t top secret. About spending time with Mike Franks in Mexico before the whole Bell fiasco and his place getting burned to the ground- and later his death. She talked about how she had spent some time with Uncle Jack and the fact that he actually had a renewed relationship with Jethro before he died.

“I am glad Jack got to spend time with Jethro” Bruce said smiling.

Jen nodded in agreement glancing in her rearview mirror with a frown. That car had been three cars behind her for two hours now. There was still enough light out for her to notice them. Warning bells started going off in her head and she automatically was calculating an escape route.

Bruce must have noticed the change because he asked quietly “What’s wrong?”

“You might need to call Tony-I think we are being followed.” She answered.

As those words left her mouth she watched as the car changed lanes and speed up beside them from the passenger side. Bruce was pulling out his phone and already dialing when she reached into the console and pulled her gun. As they lined up she saw that the passenger had a gun aimed to fire at them. Her arm automatically shot out across Bruce and fired. They sped down the road exchanging random shots shattering both side windows of Jen’s car.

“Bruce moved your seat down.” She demanded needing more room and not wanting him to get hit and make the Hulk appear.

Bruce did as instructed realizing he still had his phone clutched in his hand- hitting the one number that was programed in it.

“Hello Dr. Banner” came JARVIS’s voice from the speakers of Bruce’s phone.

“JARVIS we are the being followed and shot at- we need the team-“Bruce began but was interrupted by sounds of gunfire and screeching tires.

“Bruce hold on” Jen called as she whipped the car around and shot out the tire of the other car causing the car to veer from the road-sailing over the embankment down into the woods-resulting in a firey crash.

Jen stomped on her breaks making the car come to a screeching stop. She jumped out running to look over the side- gun still at the ready in case there was any survivors.

“Dr. Banner are you there sir?” JARVIS tried but all that was heard was gunfire, static and Bruce’s meditative breathing, “Don’t worry sir I will alert the others and they will be right there.

Jen stood there jotting down the car description and part of the license that she could read. When she got back to her car Bruce had straightened his seat but still meditating trying to calm his heart rate.

“Shit Bruce you got cut from the glass” she said reaching over to him.

That statement made him jump out of the car-away from her “Jen don’t touch my blood” He demanded.

Jen held her hands out in a pacifying manner “I was just going to reach into here”, opening the glove box, “for this” she said pulling out the first aid kit.

Bruce let out a calming breath and reached for the kit. She watched as he cleaned his cuts and wrapping the blooded swabs in a double layer plastic bag and put in his pocket. She went into the back seat and pulled out another shirt and handed it to him.

“Thank you” he said softly, “sorry I snapped”.

Jen looked at him “It’s ok-you are always need to be cautious.” She looked at the rapidly growing fire. “Damn I guess I need to call someone before half of these trees burn.”

All of a sudden a car drove up down the road and stopped. Jen cursed under her breath-at Bruce’s raised eyebrow she muttered ‘Jethro’.

Jethro climbed out of his car pulling out his gun.

“What’s going on here?” he demanded looking at them.

“Hello Uncle J” Jen said with a smile.

Jethro lowered his gun “Genevieve?” he asked surprised.

Jethro’s POV

He was glad he was almost home. He was really craving some cowboy steaks and a cold beer after the day he’s had. The sound of screeching tires and gunfire caught his attention and when he turned the corner he saw what he assumed was the aftermath. His headlights landed on a couple standing outside of a car and a bunch of trees burning on the side of the road.

“So much for going home” he thought to himself as he stopped his car.

He climbed out and immediately pulled his gun-the couple was too calm for his liking.

Before he even introduced himself he found himself raising his gun demanding “what’s going on here?”

The man jumped slightly but calmed when the women placed a hand on his arm turned and smiled at him

“Hello Uncle J” she said with a smile.

His breath caught in surprise “Genevieve?” he asked.

She looked beside her to the flames “There is a burning car down there that had at least two people in it. No one has come up this way but we haven’t heard any screams.” She said looking at her companion for confirmation.

“Why is it down there in flames?” he asked as he pulled out his phone and calling it in.

“It was either them or me.” Was her response.

“What?” he demanded.

She just shrugged her shoulders, “We were driving home-they were following us for 2 hours-then they attacked” she simply said.

“Two hours” Bruce demanded, “why didn’t you say something!”

Jen looked at him “I am always afraid I am being too paranoid”

“And you are?” Gibbs asked the man.

Bruce looked up at him “Bruce Banner.” He said.

Gibbs looked at them, “You two will need to come to the office to make a statement” he ordered.

Jen sighed looking at Bruce “I was afraid of that.”

 

After Bruce’s call

At the Tower alarms were going off-as the team assembled JARVIS told them what had happened and relayed the message from Banner.

“Where are they JARVIS” Tony demanded as he was climbing into the suit.

“The GPS on Dr. Banner’s phone has them in Maryland sir” JARVIS answered.

“Tony go-we are right behind you” Steve said climbing into the quint jet.

Tony nodded and flew off. His mind had been in turmoil all day-this just bumped it up a few notches. He was surprised and confused at how he was acting. He should be happy that his best friend was reconnecting with a loved one-someone he knew too-and generally liked. But instead he had been moping around his work shop ignoring everyone. He felt like he was losing his best friend-which was crazy because they had only just saw each other a day ago after not seeing each other for years. Bruce doesn’t run off with people after just meeting them-that’s more of what He himself would do. What did he expect Bruce to do-just be there just in case? That’s not fair to Bruce.

“Sir” JARVIS said interrupting.

“What is it J” he demanded.

“I am afraid a change of course is in order-I believe Dr. Banner is in another location sir” JARVIS said.

“Where is he?” he demanded again.

“I believe it is the NCIS naval yard sir” JARVIS said.

“DAMMIT” Tony snapped already changing course, “Tell the others.”

“Yes Sir” JARVIS said.

Tony flew as fast as he could. He needed to get Bruce out of there before a certain General got word of it.


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce and Jen get to NCIS Bruce sees faces he hasn't seen or even thought of in years.

As Gibbs drove he kept staring at the couple sitting in his backseat. His gut tells him he was missing some vital part of this situation. The only parts he knew for sure were the two people in his backseat. Genevieve who he hasn’t seen in years and Bruce Banner who looks familiar to him-he just couldn’t place where he knew him from. So he decided to do what he does best-investigate.

“Have you two known each other long?” Gibbs asked-he knew it wasn’t professional but since they weren’t suspects’ yet-he decided it was ok.

They looked at each other “We’ve known each other for quite a few years Uncle J” Genevieve replied.

“How did you meet?” He asked trying to fish for information.

“Mike Franks actually” Genevieve said with a smile leaning on Banner-who had been fidgeting and nervous but seemed to calm when she touched him.

“Mike Franks?” he asked, “How”.

Bruce gave Genevieve a small smile.

“Want to tell him the story” Jen asked looking at Bruce.

Bruce smiled and told Gibbs the story of their meeting omitting certain _details_ about the other guy.

**Flashback:**

Bruce’s head was pounding and his mouth tasted awful. He opened his eyes to find he was lying on a beach with his mouth full of sand. He just laid there disoriented trying to get his baring’s. He had no idea where the other guy had taken him-but the fact that he was sore which meant he traveled a long distance. Someone cleared their throat above him causing Bruce to freeze and slowly rolled over to face the person. A man with a cigarette and a gun was standing over him.

“You al’right?” the man said gruffly kicking at his leg a little with his boot.

Bruce just stared at the man.

“Where am I?” he asked

“Mexico” the man answered

“You speak English” Bruce asked

“Yeah” the man laughed

“What’s your name?” The man asked

“Bruce”

“Come on Bruce you look like you could use a drink and some food” the man said reaching down and hauling Bruce up.

“T.T.Thank you” Bruce stuttered, “What’s your name?”

“Mike Franks” the man said extending his hand, “come on –my little piece of heaven is right over there. Got cold ones, some food and well my pants might be huge but at least you won’t be buck ass naked.” He finished with a gruff laugh.

They walked in and Mike yelled out “Hey Jen brought a dinner guest home.”

“Dammit Mike if you brought another young cantina girl back I am leaving!” A women snapped coming around the corner a saw Bruce, “oh god!”

Mike raspy laughed “please you act like you’ve never seen a naked man before.”

“You don’t know! This might be my first time!” she exclaimed.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing while Bruce just stood there in between them.

“Umm you said something about pants?” he finally asked.

“Yeah hold on let me get you some” Mike said moving into his bedroom.

Jen rolled her eyes “He’ll never find anything in there. Here these are clean” she said reaching into a basket and handing him some pants.

“Thanks” he said and preceded to put them on.

“I am Bruce Banner” he introduced himself.

“Hello Bruce Banner I am Genevieve Gibbs” she said extending her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you” he said and shook her hand.

**End Flashback**

As Gibbs pulled into the Navy Yard he decided the best course was to split them up into separate interrogation rooms. Although his plans changed when he walked them in and ran into Ducky (Dr. Donald Mallard).

“Why Jethro I thought you had gone home?” Ducky asked outside the elevator.

“I drove up on a situation- and needed to bring the eyewitnesses in for statements.” Gibbs said stepping out and his two eyewitnesses followed

“Genevieve?” Ducky asked when he recognized her.

Jen smiled “Ducky! How are you?” she exclaimed, walking up and hugging him.

Ducky glanced at the other eyewitness and the color drained from his face “My god it can’t be-Robert is that really you?” Ducky asked quietly.

Gibbs watched as the man tensed looking at Ducky “D-Ducky?” Bruce stuttered.

Ducky smiled and laughed “Yes my boy it’s me. Come here and give this old man a hug.” He said as he come over and all but made the man hug him.

Gibbs shot a look at him “You told me your name was Bruce?” he demanded.

Bruce looked down nervous “My name is actually Robert Bruce Banner, Agent Gibbs.” He said quietly.

Gibbs continued to stare at him trying to place the name-so Bruce decided to continue. “We’ve actually met before -the only attempt my father made at a family vacation had us breaking down outside a general store in Stillwater Pennsylvania. You, Jack and An-um your mother-came to my rescue.”

**FLASHBACK:**

Jethro was sweeping the back of the store where he could listen to the commotion outside without being seen. His mother and father were still arguing with the man they saw hit his son and wife in the store then proceeded to drag them outside. He looked around trying to find some excuse to go outside and watch when his eyes landed on the trash bags. He’ll dump the trash, he’ll be able to keep an eye on his parents and the crazed man. He should have known he couldn’t sneak around his mother “Leroy” she called.

He stuck his head out from the alley. “Come take Bruce inside and give him some of my cookies?”

He looked at his mother than at the scared little kid “sure come on Bruce” picking up the boy.

Once they got in the kitchen he put two cookies on a plate and gave him some milk to go with it. The boy just looked longing at the cookies.

“They are really good Bruce.” He said.

“Daddy will be mad if I eat any.” Bruce said quietly.

Jethro just stared at the boy “how about I just put two more on here and if anyone asked I said you didn’t want any?” he compromised.

The boy thought about it for a minute “that could work” he said with a small smile and eating the cookies.

After a few minutes his mother swept into the kitchen, “Bruce honey your momma is ready to go.” The poor boy looked scared, and Jethro knew his mother didn’t want him to go. She walked him out put him in the car in the backseat. The man was in the passenger seat with an icepack to his face glaring at his mother who paid him no mind. The women nodded to his parents and started the car. Once they were out of sight his mother hissed “if either one of them die it’s because of us Jackson” and stormed back into the store.

**END FLASHBACK**

 “I knew you looked familiar- I thought my mother was going to kill your father and then mine for letting you leave.” He finished with a small smile.

Bruce looked down “it probably would have been easier on everyone if she had.” He added.

* * *

 

Gibbs walked them to the interrogation room and instead of splitting them up he put them in the same one-breaking one of his rules. He would usually run both Genevieve and Banner’s names to see if anything came up but his gut told him not to-he needed to talk to them first. He was walking back through the bull pen when he noticed Ducky sitting at his desk.

“Thought you were going home Duck?” Gibbs asked.

“Thought you might need help.” Ducky countered from the desk.

Gibbs nodded “Would you mind coming in and helping me talk with them. You seem to know them both and I might need a buffer.” He added.

Ducky just looked at him and nodded. He followed Jethro inside the room and watched as he began.

Gibbs sat down “Mind telling me the events that led up to a car being in flames and two charred bodies inside. By the way you will have remains coming soon Duck.” Gibbs said as an afterthought.

Ducky chuckled nodding his head.

Genevieve sighed and began “Bruce and I were driving here from New York- two hours before Maryland is when I briefly noticed the car two cars behind us. Then Bruce noticed me looking in the review mirror. Suddenly the car came up along us and other car and I exchanged gunfire. I eventually spun the car and shot out the tires causing it to lose control and hit the embankment and go over. Explosion-flames-then you drove up.” She finished.

“Where were you coming from Dr. Banner?” Gibbs asked.

“A-Avengers Tower.” He answered.

“Avenger’s Tower?” Ducky asked.

“That’s where I’ve been living since the battle of New York.” Bruce replied.

Gibbs looked surprised that this small man lived with super heroes and wanted to ask but a knock on the glass stopped him. He and Ducky shared a look-it was extremely late or early depending on one’s view-no one should be here. Gibbs excused himself to see who it was. Leon was waiting for him in the opposite viewing room.

“Gibbs what’s going on?” Leon demanded clearly not amused by the whole situation.

“What do you mean Leon? I drove up on an accident so I brought the eyewitnesses here for a statement.” Gibbs said looking at his boss.

“Why do I have a pissed of Anthony Edward Stark in my office threatening to have all of our jobs if Bruce Banner isn’t released this instant?” Leon added.

“Don’t know Leon.” Gibbs said.

“Are you charging the man?” Leon asked.

Gibbs shook his head “No, he was just the passenger.” Gibbs said.

“Then I suggest you let the man leave-come to my office when you are done.” Leon said leaving.

Gibbs nodded and went back inside with the others, “Dr. Banner you are free to go. Anthony Stark is here for you.” He added standing by the door.

Bruce rolled his eyes smiling then with a puzzled look he said “Just me?”

Genevieve smiled “Don’t worry Uncle J will probably only be a few minutes more. I’ll be right behind you” she said.

“You don’t have a car remember? Tony and I will wait for you.” Bruce decided standing up.

Ducky intervened “How about I walk you and Mr. Stark to the garage and I am sure by then Jethro will be done with Genevieve’s questions.”

She smiled as Bruce got up shaking Gibbs hand and leaving the room with Ducky. She turned her eyes on Gibbs.

“A particular reason you wanted me alone?” She asked.

“Tell me the real story.” He demanded.

“I did” she counter.

“You’re leaving something out.” He exclaimed.

“What exactly do you think I am leaving out? I TOLD you what happened? What don’t you believe?” She snapped back.

“You are too calm” he said.

“Uncle J this wasn’t the first and it definitely won’t be the last time someone has tried to shoot me. It’s been a long day and I am extremely tired,” She said getting up, “Are you charging me or am I free to go?”

Gibbs couldn’t help but smile “You are free to go.” He said.

“Thank you” she said but paused at the door, “Did you run Bruce’s name?” she asked.

Gibbs shook his head “My gut told me not to.” He said with a shrug.

“Thank you” she said with a small smile, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Opening the door and walking out.

* * *

 

Tony DiNozzo was preoccupied with his thoughts when he come up to grab something from his desk. He looked across the bullpen and thought he was halogenating. Was that Bruce standing there next to Ducky? It couldn't be-he was dead! Jennifer told him he was dead. Before Tony even realized it he was walking over to them.

Ducky saw him first "Anthony what are you doing here at this time of night? Let me introduce Robert -" Ducky began but Bruce interrupted him when he saw the approaching man.

"T? (Shaking his head) Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce? I thought you were dead?" Tony said reached over and threw his arms around him pulling the smaller man into a hug.

Bruce just stood there stunned. His mind couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Tony DiNozzo was hugging him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small crowd was forming around them-Ducky, Tony, Jen even Agent Gibbs had stopped on his way upstairs to watch.

"T people are watching” he mumbled.

DiNozzo flinched remembering where he was and let Bruce go.

“Sorry B-impulse reaction” DiNozzo said with a small smile.

"My lord how do the two of you know each other?" Ducky asked Bruce started fidgeting and turning red. "Well um" Bruce began. "Bruce was my best friend -my only friend- from birth till we were six years old." Tony replied.

Bruce smiled nodding in agreement “Our mothers were best friends.” He added-for the moment that explained everything to those standing there-each knowing some part of Bruce’s past.

“Sorry to break the nice walk down memory lane big guy but I am getting tired.” Tony said getting impatient to leave.

Bruce rolled his eyes “Fine Tony let’s go.” He said heading toward the elevator then paused when he realized Ducky wasn’t with them, “Do you want us to wait Ducky?” he added.

“Go on Robert-I have to grab something upstairs before I go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ducky replied with a smile.

“Ok” Bruce said as the four of them climbed into the elevator-someone hitting the button for the garage.

 DiNozzo immediately hit the emergency button stopping the elevator's descent and turning to Bruce ignoring the other two occupant’s surprised stare. "What happened to you B? I got the call from Jennifer- She said you were dead. I just can't believe you are alive! Why didn’t you tell anyone?" Tony babbled.

Bruce looked down "I know-umm it's a long drawn out story that I really don't want to get into right now T -but I am sorry if I scared you- and Jennifer " Bruce said.

Tony took a breath “I am sorry – I am just glad you’re here.” He said hugging the man again.

Stark cleared his throat “Nice touching moment-but you might want to start the elevator-Bruce kind of doesn’t like small spaces.”

Tony jumped “Damn! I am sorry I forgot about that-Boss does this when he needs a heart to heart and its automatic response now.” He finished hitting the button again letting the elevator finish its journey.

Back in Vance’s Office

Vance and Gibbs were waiting for Ducky before the discussion began.

“Start talking” Vance said, “Do we need to keep an eye on them?”

“Genevieve is my niece, she lived with me and Shannon and I’ve seen her occasionally since their deaths.” Gibbs said.

“And Banner?” Vance asked.

Ducky jumped in “Director He is a good man-well he was a good boy. I unfortunately interned for his father in the beginning of my career. The man was smart but certifiably insane. Robert was an _incredibly_ smart child and Brian decided that wasn’t right and preceded to tell the child he was a monster. The man beat his poor wife and child repeatedly- I had to leave.” He paused chuckling, “I wanted to steal him-take him back home with Mother and I. She told me Donald two Irish people with a little boy who looks nothing like them-we’d be arrested before we hit the border.” He said.

Gibbs smiled “what border?” he asked.

Ducky laughed “It was mother-who knows.” He said.

Vance looked at Gibbs “Is she an agent?”

“She was at one time- Hetty Lange talked her into it-I don’t know if she still is-we-um-don’t talk that much.” Gibbs admitted.

Vance raised an eyebrow at him “I am glad you didn’t run her name. If Hetty finds out that you brought her in for questioning-she’ll want your head on a spear.” He said with a smile.

Gibbs looked at Ducky “Do you know what happened to his mother?” he asked.

Ducky sighed “I am afraid she died. Poor women should not have had to die at the hands of that man.”

“Brian killed her?" Gibbs asked.

“He got away with it for a while-made Bruce lie to everyone.” Ducky grumbled “But the man was a raving drunk and I believe he ran his mouth to the wrong person.”

“Where is he now?” Vance asked.

“A psychiatric ward somewhere in Ohio-good riddance I say.”

Vance looked at the wall “The man seemed very skittish.”

“Sir the man was abused both physically and mentally since before he could talk. It’s not surprising that he is scared of authority. Most people with a background like Robert’s end up serial killers-not living with superheroes.” Ducky said adding, “But to your original question-I know both of them and I trust them.”

“What does the famous Gibbs gut tell you?” Vance asked looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs thought for a minute “I think she’s hiding something-but I do trust them. Might be guilt-but I do trust them.” He said.

“Guilt-you?” Vance asked amused.

“Getting old sucks.” Gibbs said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs rule #1 Never let suspects stay together (1x01)


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Bruce finally get to her house but the that's not the end to people from the past coming out of the wood work. Plus an "old" friend makes a cameo to help (cough Mike Franks).
> 
> ***I took a few liberties with Bruce's background****************

Jen was surprised to see one of Tony’s many cars-with his personalize license plate- waiting for them in the NCIS garage. She was expecting a Shield car or something. Tony climbed in the driver seat while Bruce and Jen climbed in the back.

“So unfortunately my house wasn’t expecting us until tomorrow-they are scrambling but I don’t think they are going to have it ready tonight. Do you have enough room for all of us to crash for the night?” Tony asked looking at the couple in the rear view mirror.

Jen looked back at Tony “Sure, it’s got five bedrooms and a pull out” she said shrugging her shoulders. “Let me turn off the silent alarm for them” she said pulling out her phone and clicking an app on her phone.

Tony continued to stare at her “going to need the address Jen” he added with a smirk.

She started to laugh “sorry it’s been a day-“she continued to laugh as she gave Tony her address and leaned on Bruce.

“So do you know who was trying to shoot you?” Tony asked as he drove out of the naval base.

“No I wrote the license plate down” she said digging into her pocket, “damn-forgot to tell uncle J with all the commotion.” She reached for her phone and scrolled down until she found the number she was looking for, hitting the button and listening as it dialed.

“Yeah Gibbs” Jethro said.

“It’s Jen- listen I forgot to give you part of the license plate that I saw J P C 6” she said without preamble.

There was silence for a few minutes “Thanks-How did you get my number?” Gibbs asked.

“Always had it” she replied, “Dammit Tony slow down!”

“Everything ok?” Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah just riding with Mario Andretti.” She answered. “I am hanging up now so you don’t hear the crash and listen to me killing a billionaire playboy philanthropist.” She finished and muffled laughter coming from the other occupants of the car.

“Goodnight Genevieve” he said chuckling.

“Goodnight Uncle J” she replied then hung up.

She felt Bruce staring at her. She turned and looked at him and smiled at him with a raised brow.

“You’ve spoken more to him in the last hour than you have in the last twenty years-that’s a step in the right direction-right?” Bruce replied.

She wasn’t sure how to answer that. Yes it’s a small step in the right direction-but as soon as they were alone he had accused her of lying and she had just snapped right back. She wasn’t sure if they would ever be able to be comfortable with each other. But she knew Bruce was trying to be optimistic for her sake (and his love of Uncle Jack) so she pushed her doubts aside for the moment and smiled. “Hopefully” she said.

* * *

 

 Her house looked like a beacon with every light on as they pulled into her gated driveway.

Bruce chuckled shaking his head “I guess everyone is here already.”

“Home sweet home” Jen said “How did they get in my house?” she wondered out loud.

“Spare key?” Bruce asked.

“No.” Jen replied as they climbed the steps heading to the front door.

Clint threw the door open “Jen welcome home!” he said loudly.

Jen, Bruce and Tony exchanged looks “Hi Clint-I see you found my liquor cabinet.” She said with a laugh.

“Yes he did-sorry about that” Steve said from behind him nudging Clint out of the way.

“Clint let them in.” Natasha demanded from somewhere behind Clint.

“You got good stuff Jen-Do you know that? Stark you should see her selection.” Clint said.

That piqued Tony’s interested “Lead the way Legolas” he said letting Clint lead him away.

Jen looked at Steve as Bruce closed the door, “How did you get in?” she asked.

Steve looked a little sheepish “well-“

Jen laughed interrupting him “you broke into my house?” she asked looking at Bruce.

“Well can’t exactly brake in when you are landing a huge jet” Sam’s voice came from the next room.

“Besides your maids were already here and let us in.” Steve said with a smirk.

Jen looked alarmed at Steve “I don’t have a maid” she said and started to rush into the living room and stopped short.

“Calm down it’s just me” G Callen said leaning on the door frame.

“G? oh my god!” Jen exclaimed and threw her arms around him hugging him.

G Callen laughed and hugged her back “A little birdie told us you would need the house opened and a bunch of beds made up. Plus we were supposed to bring you a gift.” He said.

“You made the beds?” she asked doubtfully.

“He’s grown up a lot” Sam Hanna said laughing as he stepped out from behind G accepting the hug that Jen gave him, “Hope you guys like pizza? It should be here any minute.”

“Do you want a drink” G asked turning and walking into the living room, “I am the bartender tonight.”

“No wonder Clint is drunk” she replied smiling starting to follow him but looked back at Bruce.

“I’ll be right there-going to make some tea.” He said quietly then when he noticed her worried look. “Just need to minute-his _interest_ has piqued a little more today than usual.” He added referring to Hulk.

She nodded and left him alone in quiet to calm himself and the Hulk down. She knew he’d come in when he was ready. Jen sat down on her couch making room for Bruce to sit next to her if he wanted to when he did came in. Natasha was sitting in one of the arm chairs talking with Sam Wilson. Both smiled and waved at her when she came in. Sam Hanna sat down on the other side of Wilson chatting with him,

“Wait are you two know each other?” Jen asked.

Sam Wilson smiled “yeah we are cousins actually.” He replied.

“Yeah we haven’t seen each other in years with our crazy jobs” Sam Hanna added.

“Wow-that’s funny” she said smiling at Bruce as he sat down next to her setting his tea down on the table.

“Who do I thank for the tea” Bruce said after he cleared his throat.

“What?” she asked confused.

“My favorite tea was waiting next a hot kettle.” He said.

G Callen spoke up from another chair “That would be the little birdie.” He continued to look at Bruce for a minute, “Have we met before?” he asked.

Bruce looked at him searching his face “I am not sure-um- “he began when G interrupted him.

“The boys home in Ohio! I punched that kid who stepped on your glasses!” G said slowly.

Bruce’s eyes widened as he finally recognized the man “It is you” he breathed out in awe.

The room became quiet listening to the exchange between the two men.

“You two were in the same orphanage?” Jen asked quietly after a minute.

G looked at her “I had just gotten there-like that day. I was outside with the other boys and just saw this little curly haired boy getting beat up by this kid. So I went up and told the kid to pick on someone his own size. Then I punched him-broke his nose I think. They sent me away the next day” He said once he was done.

“Man that fast?” Clint asked incredulously.

G looked at Clint “I never stayed long at any of them.” He said with a small shrug.

“Any of them?” Steve asked softly.

Sam (Hanna) jumped in realizing G wasn’t liking how the conversation had turned to him. “G was shipped around a lot in the child welfare system.” he said.

Bruce looked down “I went to try and find you the next day. I wanted to talk to you some more. But they told me you weren’t coming back” he said sadly. “How many homes did you stay in?” he asked quietly.

G shot him a small uncomfortable smile “37” he answered. “How many did you stay in?”

Bruce’s eyes widen “two-then I was sent to live with my aunt in California.” He answered.

G got up smiling and extended his hand “G” he introduced himself when he realized he didn’t know the other man’s name.

Bruce looked at his extended hand and then at his face “Bruce” he shaking the extended hand returning the smile.

Everyone was intently listening to G’s story-no one noticed the storm clouds until they heard the thunder that seemed to come from nowhere making everyone jump.

Jen looked outside “Is it supposed to storm tonight?” she asked.

“Don’t worry it’s just Thor” Natasha said knowingly from her spot.

All of a sudden a bolt of lightning illuminated Jen’s back yard and they watched as Thor landed gracefully with Mjolnir in hand. He straightened looked around noticing all of them staring at him from inside the house and smiled.

“My friends! I have come in time for the Midgard celebration tomorrow.” Thor announced loudly.

Steve came and opened the sliding glass door motioning for Thor to come inside “Thor glad you could make it.”

Jen watched in awe as the Norse god walked into her home. The team welcomed him and Steve took it upon himself to introduce Sam Wilson, Sam Hanna and G Callen to Thor.

Bruce smiled when Steve was done “Thor” he said getting the god’s attention, “This is my friend Genevieve and this is her home. We are going to stay the night here.”

Thor smiled warmly and kissed her hand in a regal manner “A pleasure-any friend of Doctor Banner’s or the Hulk’s is a friend of mine. Thank you for allowing us to rest in your home.” He announced.

Jen smiled “Thank you Thor.” She said with a slight blush.

“Are you blushing?” Bruce teased.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a weird thump at the front door-G being the closes went to investigate the sound. He came back with two boxes of pizza.

“So these were thrown on the front porch. I am assuming the delivery guy must have been the lighting show and freaked out.” G said opening the lid and looking in “some cheese on the lid but still edible” he concluded taking a slice.

Jen looked around “we are going to need more food than that.” She decided.

Tony looked up grabbing his phone “JARVIS you know what to do.”

“Yes SIR” JARVIS responded.

“What’s that?” Sam Hanna asked.

“JARVIS is Tony’s A.I” Clint answered.

“His automated butler” Natasha added.

Everyone decided to use the pizza like an appetizer and ate it as they finished their drinks. The team was catching Thor up on all that he had missed while he was away. Within no time more food was delivered and the group grabbed whatever they wanted and sat back down.

“It seems to have been quite a day for you dear Bruce-both of you.” Thor said nodding to Genevieve as he started to eat.

Bruce paused -his fork half way to his mouth “What do you mean Thor?” he asked.

“From what friend Anthony has told me, you were on a trip-was fired upon-and have met many that you haven’t seen since you were young? A very tiring day indeed.” Thor finished.

G and Sam (Hanna)’s head shot up “You were shot at?” G exclaimed looking at Jen.

Jen tried not to roll her eyes “Yes Bruce and I spent a nice hour or so at NCIS-being interrogated by Uncle J. Guess we are lucky he happened to drive by-anyone else we’d be in baaad shape.” she said drawing out the word bad for enfaces. Then a thought occurred to her- looking at Bruce “It is interesting how we seemed to know the same people.” She added with a smile.

Bruce snorted softly “I was thinking the same thing.” He said.

“Good coincidence?” Steve asked.

“Rule 39.” Jen, G and Bruce all said in union the all started to chuckle.

Steve looked surprised while everyone else looked amused “I am sorry Rule 39?” he asked.

“There’s no such thing as coincidences” Jen said.

Clint smirked “do you have a rule for everything?” he asked.

“Everyone needs a code they can live by. But there not MY rules.” She answered.

“Whose are they then?” Tony asked from where he was sitting near the back.

“Started out as hers but then he tweaked them.” Jen answered then realized no one knew what she was talking about. She sighed and said “They were Shannon’s then Gibbs tweaked them.”

She surveyed the occupants of her house when Bruce excused himself and left in search of the bathroom. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She forgets from time to time how much she enjoys having friends and family over.

“G are you and Sam spending the night?” Jen asked trying to see if she need to hunt for the air mattresses.

“No -No we need to get going.” Sam said checking his watch and standing up.

G nodded in agreement “It was nice meeting everyone. I guess we will see you Friday then?” he said looking at the group who nodded in agreement.

Jen got up and walked G and Sam to the door “Thanks for your help.” She said as she hugged them.

“Be careful on Friday” Sam said, “Oh and make sure to call the little birdie tomorrow if your gift doesn’t fit.” He added.

“Oh good lord what did she do now!” Jen said with a laugh. “Same to you about Friday.” Jen added.

G kissed her cheek as he walked out “I like him” he whispered to her referring to Bruce.

She smiled “so do I” she said softly watching them drive away.

Jen walked back inside and realized she was exhausted. “Ok I am exhausted. I have four bedrooms and the couch pulls out.” She announced as she walked into the living room sitting down on the couch.

Everyone looked at one another and shared an evil smirk. Natasha dragged a not quite passed out Clint into one room, Tony took one, which left Steve, Sam and Thor. Sam rolled his eyes and dragged Steve into one room leaving the other one for Thor.

“Good night” Thor said winking as he went into his room.

Jen just sat there a little stunned “I think I was just played.” She said to an empty room.

“What was that?” Bruce said as he come back from the bathroom pausing when he saw the empty room “How long was I in there?” he asked with a chuckle.

Jen just smiled “I told them there were four rooms and the pullout and they scattered” She said.

Bruce laughed then looked around fidgeting causing Jen to smile. “Not the end I wanted today.” She said quietly.

“Not for me either” Bruce said sitting down next to her again.

Jen smiled as he stared at her. Should she just ask if he wanted to share her bed? She was usually a take charge person-had to be with her life. But Bruce was one of the VERY few if not the ONLY person who made her feel she didn’t have to be in charge all the time. She became a shy school girl around him-which both annoyed her and made her smile. It meant she wasn’t letting her past rule her present. She must have been staring at him for a while because he gave her a slow smile and waved his hand across her face.

“Earth to Jen. You still with me?” He said with a laugh.

She shook her head and smiled “do you want to come upstairs with me?” she asked quietly. “We’ve both had quite an emotional day and well I think my bed might be more comfortable than this couch.” She added softly.

Bruce smiled reached up and pushed a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear “I’d love to” he said shyly.

She led Bruce up to her room and started opening drawers on search of pajamas. A pair a man’s sleep shorts and t-shirt were laying on her bed. Bruce just shot her an amused look.

“Not my doing I swear” she said.

“Could it be the same person who left that” Bruce said motioning to the garment bag hanging from her closet.

She turned and jumped “Damn how did I miss that?” she said. “Yes probably-why?” she asked.

Bruce laughed “Because if it was Clint there would be condoms on top of these shorts- for “inspiration” he said air quoting causing Jen to laugh.

Bruce was about to climb into bed when Jen stopped him “Can I um do something real quick?” she asked shyly.

“Of course” Bruce said automatically.

Jen walked around leaning in and softly pressed her lips to Bruce’s. He froze in shock-which she expected. What she wasn’t expecting was for him to softly kiss her back. Part of her REALLY wanted to continue but she knew (one) she was too exhausted-she wanted to really ENJOY it when it happened and (two) she needed to let Bruce decided when he was ready-she would NEVER push him into something he wasn’t ready for yet. She started to slowly pull away causing Bruce to softly whine and chase her lips. She cupped his face and kissed him again with a little more heat.

“I am sorry” she whispered- his face still in her hands when she pulled away again. “I’ve wanted to do that since yesterday.”

“Why’d you stop?” he asked slightly out of breath.

She smile “I don’t want to push you” (kiss) and I am too exhausted to really enjoy it (kiss).” She said in between kisses. “Besides” she added “I don’t have any “inspiration” at the moment” she whispered in his ear causing him to start laughing.

He continued to laugh and flopped back on the bed pulling her with him. She just leaned over him and watched him laugh until he was crying. He just laid there still chuckling and wiping the tears from his eyes watching her.

“You always make me laugh” he said in wonder- making Jen smile.

“I am glad” she said reaching down and wiping a stray tear away.

“Come on let’s try to sleep.” He said softly swatting her to make her get up so he could also get up.

They changed into pajamas and wash up for bed. When Jen got out of the bathroom Bruce had dimmed the lights and was already under the covers. Jen climbed in and cuddled close to him. Bruce pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

“Thank you” he whispered tiredly into the semi-dark.

“For what?” she asked just as quiet.

“For being patient with me.” He said. “For coming back” he added.

‘ _Ok banner stop talking. You must be exhausted if you thanking her for coming back.’_ He reprimanded himself.

She smiled shushing him “shhhh it’s ok. Honey close your eyes and try to sleep.” She said trying to comfort him as she was falling asleep. Her last conscious thought was reaching up to comb her fingers through his curls.

Jen ended up short of petting/tapping his head and sliding her hand down the side of his face. Bruce reached up and kissed her hand and placed it on his chest while muffling his laughter with his other hand. He kissed her head again closed his eyes and to his surprise actually fell asleep.

* * *

 

_The smell of cigarettes woke her. She opened her eyes looking over Bruce’s sleeping form to see him leaning against the dresser staring at them._

_“What the hell are you staring at” she said raising to her forearm with a smile._

_“You and doc huh?” he said gruffly._

_She looked down at Bruce “maybe-I don’t know Mike.” She said._

_“I like ‘em” he said nodding “always did”._

_“You are here to state your approval?” she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_He laughed “naw-you don’t need mine.” He said._

_“Whose do I need?” she asked catching on._

_“Well honey that’s for you to find out.” He said vaguely._

_Suddenly the sound of children’s laughter rang up from downstairs. That made her sit up. Why were there children in her house? Whose children were they?_

_“Mike whose children are downstairs?” she asked._

_He just looked at her and smiled. “Watch your ass darlin’” he said. “You’ve always trusted your gut. Damn Gibbs trait you inherited from probie. Just remember some of these people can’t die.” He said._

_“Everyone can be killed Mike. No one is immortal.” She replied then looked at him again “Is someone going to die Mike?”_

_He just stared at her turned and walked out of her room. She went to throw the blankets up to follow him and they wrapped around her and wouldn’t untangle no matter how much she kicked._

She must have been thrashing in her sleep and rolled off the bed. Her eyes flew open on the impact with the floor. She blinked looking around noticing she was on the floor-looking up and realizing Bruce was still asleep on the bed. He was a light sleeper so he REALLY must have been tired. She slowly got up reached for her robe and went into the bathroom-making sure the door was closed before she cut on the light. She was leaning over the sink splashing water on her face then looked at her reflection thinking. Her premonitions had come in many forms over the years-from dreams to actually speaking to the dead. She knew Mike was trying to warn her about something she just wasn’t 100% sure what yet. Was someone going to die? Would she get herself hurt protecting someone? She smirked at herself-sounds like something she would do. And what about the children she heard? Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Jen?” Bruce asked.

“You can come in Bruce” she said.

Bruce slowly opened the door and looked at her back and reflection. His hair was a mess-curls in every direction and eyes still not all the way opened-he obviously was still half asleep.

“Are you ok?” he asked groggily.

Jen turned and stared at him instead of his mirror image. She knew she should tell him-but she knew she didn’t know all the facts yet. What was the point of worrying him until she knew exactly what was going on.

“Just a weird dream that’s all.” She said.

Bruce just stared at her for a minute-either taking in her mood or waiting for her to elaborate. When nothing else was said he finally had to ask “Do you want to talk about it?”

She thought it over then shook her head “No its fine-lets go back to bed.”

Bruce turned and crawled back in bed-watching her shut off the lights in the bathroom and climb in next to him. He pulled her close to him humming as she snuggled to him. He almost instantly fell back to sleep-Jen sighed and tried to push the worry out of her head. She concentrated on Bruce’s warmth and smell and to her surprised fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs rule #39-there's no such thing as coincidence. (7x21)  
> 1\. A young Shannon tells a young Gibbs everyone needs a code to live by in the episode Heartland.  
> 2\. In the episode Push Back from NCIS LA you find out that Callen has been in 37 foster homes.


	8. A Start of Something Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a relationship (or continuation) while an old best friend comes to dinner and the new best friend is not acting like he is pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took wide liberties with Bruce Banner's back story in this chapter as well as DiNozzo's.
> 
> AND of course liberties with Jackson Gibbs and Bucky Barnes.

Jen and Bruce woke to the smell of bacon wafting through her house.

Bruce chuckled “I guess Steve is awake.” He mumbled from beside her.

She smiled and stretched then noticed that Bruce was still staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

He just stared at her- leaned in and kissed her. ' _hmm this is nice to wake up to'_ Jen thought as she kissed him back. She let him start to pull her closer to him to feel more of each other. He moaned and pulled away when they were a little out of breath.

“Not-Not that I am complaining honey-but what brought that on?” She said with a smile.

Bruce looked at her and blushed “I wanted to” he said softly.

She leaned in to kiss him again when Thor’s booming voice called from downstairs.

“Doctor Banner, Genevieve -Steven has made breakfast for your nourishment! Come Down and partake in it when you are finished!”

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Oh god I forgot about Steve and Thor’s hearing” Bruce mumbled into her shoulder as he continued to laugh.

“All they heard was one or two moans between last night and this morning. It’s not like they heard screams and a moving bed.” Jen laughed as she rolled out from under him and got up to change for breakfast.

Bruce snorted “A moving bed?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Something to look forward to-“she said as she pulled an old NIS sweatshirt from Mike on.

When no response happened from the bed she turned and saw that Bruce hadn’t moved from his spot. He had a deer in the headlights look and she immediately thought maybe she had overstepped somewhere.

“Bruce-calm down it was short of a joke.” She started to say but stopped when he winced and looked away.

“You don’t want to be with me then?” he asked the bathroom door-making sure to not look at her. “What was all this then?” he asked his voice betraying his hurt.

She stalked to the bed and got right in front of him so he couldn’t look away “That is not what I meant at all. I would never have kissed you last night if I didn’t want to be with you. I was afraid I was assuming more than what you wanted? The beginnings of make out sessions is the start of something great-but I know with our past- I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Bruce’s hands went to her waist and quickly pulled her on his lap. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. “I am sorry. I just-this is still new for me. My experiences with romance I can count on one hand. The first was Betty-then you came into my life-for the second time now.” He paused and shook his head. “I want-I think I want you-this. I feel calm and safe with you. But I am more afraid of hurting YOU then you hurting me. But I don’t know if I can DO anything else. This might be all I can give you.” he said blushing but making sure he didn’t break eye contact in his discomfort.

Jen just looked at him in surprise. Only Bruce Banner would give this big declaration before she even had her coffee. Her emotions were jumping all over the place-from happy to nervous. Bruce’s face started to fall taking her silence as a bad sign. Her hand covered his mouth as he opened it to say something.

“Don’t-let me talk. I am a little shocked-I haven’t even had coffee yet Bruce! I have always felt something for you-I love our friendship-I think I want more too.” She took her hand off of his mouth and stroked his cheek. “But I don’t have a good track record-I don’t want to lose you when I scare you away.” She finished.

“What makes you think that will happen?” he asked.

“Because it’s always happens” she added softly.

Bruce looked at her “I didn’t mean to throw us into this big discussion-that wasn’t even my intent. I just wanted to know that we felt the same and that we were heading toward maybe the same outcome” he said.

“Not to sound like a cheesy sitcom but it’s not like we just met-we’ve know each other for 7 years now-we just short of hit pause between then and now.” Jen added with a smile.

Jen wanted to talk some more but her stomach growled at that moment-making them both laugh. So she climbed off of him and finished getting dressed. She grabbed his hand as they descended the stairs and went to the kitchen. Surprisingly only Steve and Thor were in the kitchen when they got there.

“Good morning” Jen said as she went straight for the coffee. “I hope everyone slept well.”

“Yes the bed was very comfortable Jen thank you.” Steve said.

“I can sleep anywhere-but the accommodations were very comforting.” Thor added.

“Are the others actually still asleep?” Bruce asked in slight amusement.

“Nat and Sam are out running-Tony has been on the phone with who I can only assume is Pepper arguing all morning-and Clint is-well-sleeping it off.” Steve finished with a slight grimace.

Bruce looked up “Tony and Pepper are fighting again?” he asked.

Steve turned a slight shade of pink “well-it is not like me to gossip-but from what I heard-he never actually told her about what happened to Bruce when we left yesterday. She came home to an empty house-and JARVIS had to tell her what happened” he finished.

Jen shook her head “well I’d be pissed too” she said as she reached for two plates and started to place food on it.

She sat the plates down and started to dig in when the door slammed open and Tony stormed in. She raised her eyebrow and Bruce flinched at the sound.

“Good Morning Tony” she called from the kitchen causing him to freeze on the spot.

“Morning Jen-Brucie” he said a little embarrassed at them seeing his outburst.

“I hope you slept well” she continued smiling as she sipped her coffee.

“Yeah-the bed was comfortable-thanks again.” He said slowly coming into the room.

“Everything ok?” Bruce asked quietly.

Tony looked at him “well Peps a little mad at me.” He admitted, “I umm might need to leave soon and try to smooth things over. Steve would you all mind staying another day here? If Jen doesn’t mind of course.”

Steve smiled “I am sure no one will mind-if Genevieve doesn’t mind us another day.” He added looking toward her.

“I don’t mind at all Steve. I was thinking about cooking a big dinner tonight for everyone. Tony ask Pepper if she would like to come-I understand if she doesn’t-but you both are invited.” She said with a smile.

Bruce looked at her with an amused expression “Do you have enough food? You have three people with enhanced metabolisms plus add 6 adults to that.” He said with a smile.

Jen smiled “enough food for an army-got it.” She said finishing her food. “Thank you for breakfast again Steve.” She added as she put her plate in the dishwasher.

A groan got everyone’s attention. They all watched as Clint stumbled into the kitchen and stared at everyone in confusion.

“Good morning sunshine” Jen said loudly causing Bruce to snort.

Clint just groaned louder “shhh my head is going to explode” he mumbled and plopped himself down at the table.

Steve looked at Clint’s bowed head “let me make you some food Clint” he said getting up.

“Thanks Cap” he mumbled into his arm.

Jen looked at Clint’s bowed head “do I need to make a liquor store run? How much did you drink?” she said walking out to inspect her liquor cabinet.

“Not sure I wasn’t the one making the drinks” was Clint’s mumbled reply.

Jen came back with a shrug “Nothing looks like it’s missing-must have been something they brought from Hetty.” Then she walked and opened her fridge rummaging through it trying to decide what she wanted to cook for dinner.

Gibbs Basement

Tony started down the stairs to Gibbs basement making sure to make some exaggerated noise to let Gibbs know he was there.

“Hello Tony” Gibbs said his back still to him.

“Hey Boss” he answered.

“What do I owe this pleasure?” Gibbs asked with a smirk.

“I just needed to clear my head” Tony said.

“About Banner?” Gibbs asked.

Tony just nodded sitting down on the bottom step.

“My mom and Aunt Becky-Bruce’s mom-were best friends. They grew up together and then went to separate colleges. Aunt Becky was into science and my mom was into the arts.” Tony started to say.

Gibbs nodded “That would explain her taste in men” he said.

Tony snorted “yeah-I never understood WHY she married him-or even STAYED. My mom just loved her-tried to protect her in her own way I guess. My mom would make us go visit as much as we could-it was always just the five of us-Brian never made an appearance. One time I remember it was summer-hot as hell- and Aunt Becky had on long sleeves. Now as an adult I know what she was hiding-but I didn’t at the time. I asked Dad why Aunt Becky wasn’t hot in that long shirt. Dad looked almost sick and told me to go play with Bruce. I think they were coming to live with us when Aunt Becky tried to leave-my mom just screamed and threw a glass against the wall sobbing when she heard. Her illness came light a month after. My dad said she lost her spunk when Aunt Becky died.” He rambled.

“What happened to him after his mother died?” Gibbs asked.

“Once Brian finally ran his mouth and told on himself-he went to two homes for a few months-then went to live with his aunt.” Tony said.

“Call him and try to meet up while he is here” Gibbs said then hummed in thought.

“What?” Tony asked.

“She’s going to need her car back-I can get her address easy enough. How about I follow you and we take her car back to her-give you an excuse-and me too.” He said quietly ignoring Tony’s look.

Tony smiled “That would be nice Boss” he said.

* * *

 

 Jen was smiling-the night was turning out to be fun. The food turned out ok and there seemed to be enough. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves talking and drinking. The beep of her intercom at the front gate got her attention.

“Hello?” she said hitting the button.

Static “Genevieve? It’s Gibbs-mind if we come in? “Jethro’s voice came over the speaker.

She paused “Umm-sure come on in.” she said hitting the open button.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked hearing the buzzer.

“Gibbs is pulling in” Jen answered.

“Is that a bad thing?” Natasha asked.

“Not sure yet.” Jen replied and headed for the door.

She opened the door as DiNozzo and Gibbs climbed out of the cars. She had to laugh-she can’t believe she forgot about her car.

“Figured you might need this” Gibbs said as he tossed the keys to her.

“Thanks” she said catching the keys easily glancing inside “come on inside-we are just having a team dinner. Please I insist.” She added nervously.

DiNozzo and Gibbs looked at one another “Sure maybe for a few minutes.” Gibbs conceded.

They followed Jen as she walked into the house and was surprised at the group that greeted them. The team was the Avengers.

“Everyone meet Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo” she said as she walked them around and made introductions to everyone-then hung back to see how everyone would interact.

Bruce and Tony Stark had been sitting at the end of the couch with Pepper-Bruce got up to shyly shake Gibbs hand and give Tony DiNozzo a hug. She watched as Pepper wore a pleasant smile and asked all the appropriate questions as to DiNozzo and Bruce’s history-Bruce was smiling and Stark feigning interest.

Thor’s booming voice interrupted them “Doctor this Anthony was a friend of yours since you were young?” he asked.

“Yes Thor-T-um Tony and I have known each other our entire lives.” Bruce said smiling.

Jen watched as Gibbs attention get pulled to her photos and meandered over to look. She had asked Gibbs for a few photos over the years and made sure to proudly display them-knowing he probably wasn’t. Gibbs back tensed when he noticed one photo and she knew exactly what photo it was. She hadn’t gotten framed yet-a old tattered photo of two men in army fatigues standing outside a plane in ww2-a young Jackson Gibbs and James Buchanan Barnes the one time they ran into one another during the war-frozen in time.

“Uncle Jack gave it to me-I hope you don’t mind” she said walking up to him.

Gibbs shook his head “No-want a copy though” he added.

Steve had walked up to tell them food was ready-but noticed the photo as well. He was so shocked he made a small sound between a gasp and a whimper-alerting EVERYONE of his mood.

“That -That’s Buck.” Steve said quietly.

“Yes it is” Jen said glancing around seeing everyone’s eyes on them.

“Why-Why do you have a picture of Buck-I though Shield took all of them.” Steve said.

“All that they knew about” she said, “the other man is his cousin Jackson Gibbs” she added.

Steve shot his eyes to them “You are related to Bucky?” he asked quietly.

She looked at Jethro who kept quiet the whole time “Yes we are” she said.

Steve smiled weakly-suddenly looking like the Steve Rogers before the serum. Sam came over clearing his throat.

“Why don’t we eat-everyone’s got to be hungry” He said.

“Good Idea my friend” Thor said coming over and clapping Steve on the back-causing him to stumble.

Steve nodded and allowed Sam to guide him into the kitchen.

“We surprisingly have plenty of food-still not sure how-but please come eat something.” Jen said.

“I’ll wait till everyone’s had something” Gibbs said.

“Then there won’t be anything left.” Stark said as he got up “There are three men in here who have enhanced metabolisms then there are us-so if you wait there won’t be any left.” He said as he led Pepper into the kitchen.

Gibbs looked at him with a raised eyebrow she just shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

 

After dinner people had broken off into smaller groups. DiNozzo being a DiNozzo was making the rounds-making sure to chat with everyone. Whenever he was near Bruce though-Tony Stark would come out of nowhere-making sure to stand in between them-the more he did it the angrier Pepper’s face got. She politely excused herself and walked outside-no one seemed to notice except for Jen. She walked up behind Tony as he was explaining something to DiNozzo and Bruce.

“Tony” she said quietly.

“Yeah” he replied.

“You need to go check on Pepper” she said.

Tony looked around trying to locate her.

“She’s outside-she’s been outside for 10 minutes-you didn’t even realize she was outside-did you?” she said stopping any explanation he was about to say.

Tony looked outside sighed nodded and excused himself to go check on her. They saw Pepper and Tony go off to the edge of the deck-away from most prying eyes-to argue. After a few minutes they come in saying their goodbyes and that they would be back for breakfast-then left without touching one another.

Bruce just stared at her with a raised eyebrow “She went outside and he didn’t even realize it” she said-like that explained everything.

Gibbs and DiNozzo stayed for a little while longer but left when they got a call from Vance.

“You know how to throw a party Jen” Clint said from his spot on the couch, “what was up with Tony tonight? He added.

Jen couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Natasha smacked him on his leg. Bruce even gave an amused snort.

“He was acting a little jealous wasn’t he” Bruce said.

“Yeah Doc he was” Sam said from his spot.

“I guess I need to talk to him about this-I know he’s a little territorial but this this getting a little ridiculous.” Bruce said.

“A little? I thought he was going to push you away from DiNozzo at one point.” Natasha said dryly.

Bruce chuckled “Stop. I’ll talk to him. I am sure he doesn’t even realize what he is doing.” He said.

With that everone went to bed needing to rest up for the next day. Jen and Bruce were upstairs getting ready for bed themselves.

"I hope Tony is ok tonight-Pepper seemed pretty upset when they left." Bruce said as he climbed into bed.

"Well she was already mad at him before dinner-and he barely paid any attention to her once Jethro and DiNozzo got here." Jen added gently- omitting the fact Tony was acting all jealous and territorial to Bruce.

Bruce hummed in thought then asked "Do you think he was acting jealous?"

"yes I do" she replied.

He nodded "I'll talk to him-I am sure he's just having control issues. He probably doesn't know that's how he's coming across." he said.

They both laid there falling asleep in the silence knowing what he said was a lie.


	9. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice memorable morning gets interrupted.

Bruce woke up feeling warm and cozy-something he was not quite used to yet. He felt Jen stir beside him he pulled her closer to him- smiling as she clung to him in her sleep. He knew he should be fighting this more-this was a bad idea. This always ended badly for him-and her too. But he was so tired of not getting what he wanted-he was going to enjoy this-enjoy Jen and whatever this was going to turn into. He was going to try and not let his baggage interfere-easier said than done-but this was the first time in a VERY long time that he WANTED anyone-so he was going to try.

Jen moaned and stretched as she began to wake. She blinked up and goofily smiled at Bruce.

“Morning” she mumbled.

“Morning love” he said leaned in and kissed her.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“Still early enough” was Bruce’s reply.

He brought his face to hers again and started to kiss her. He didn’t know why he always seemed to do this at this time of the day. Probably had to do with the fact that lately he was so relaxed when he woke up-and the fact that this was the only time they were really alone. But Jen kissed him back-so she must not have a problem with it-or if she did she kept it to herself.

The noise of him getting a text caught his attention. There is only ONE person would be texting him this early-Tony Stark. There was another chime right after the first then a third mere seconds later. He pulled away growling and reaching for his phone. Trying to ignore his heaving chest-his heartbeat or Jen’s raised eyebrow and slight roll of her eyes.

_Bruce_ : _What Tony!_

_Tony: Hey buddy you up!_

_Bruce: YES Tony-I am up!_

_Tony: Good I was afraid I had woke you-So listen I had the best idea this morning-we need to get together today and hash out some sketches-need your advice on it._

_Bruce: Tony you can bring it over when you and Pepper come for breakfast._

_Tony: Breakfast?_

_Bruce: Yes Tony when you and Pepper left last night you told us you would be back for the team breakfast-remember?_

_Tony: No_

_Bruce: Tony how many drinks did you have last night after you left?_

Silence

_Bruce: Tony?_

_Tony: Pep and I continued to fight after we left. She slept in one room-I spent most of the night at the bar in the room._

Bruce knew the next part he couldn’t just send in a text-so he hit the call icon next to Tony’s name and waited for the man to answer. By then Jen had abandoned her spot next to him and climbed out of the bed.

“Hey Buddy” Tony said as he answered on the third ring.

“Really Tony-the third ring?” Bruce said dryly.

Tony laughed on the other end

“Are you ok?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah-Pep hasn’t come out yet-I guess I’ll have to remind her about breakfast.” Tony said.

“Tony you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. You should fix things with Pepper. We will understand.” Bruce said.

“No its fine-Pep’s will get over it-it’ll be fine.” Tony said.

Bruce noticed Jen turning on the shower keeping the bathroom door wide open-a clear invitation. She smiled and watched him as she dropped her robe and stepped behind the curtain. _Damn Banner how did you miss her undressing?_

She called out “water’s nice and warm doctor-care to join me?”

Tony got quiet on the other end-he must have heard it too-and for once Bruce didn’t care.

“Gotta go Tony” Bruce said “we will be happy to see the both of you-but don’t make the situation worse.”

“But wait” Tony began.

“Good-bye Tony” Bruce said and hung up.

His mind must have short out because it was surprisingly quiet as he all up ripped his clothes off. He walked into the bathroom shutting it close with his foot. The butterflies began as he stared at the shower. _Now or never Banner_ he thought to himself. Before he could over think it he ripped the curtain open to reveal a wet and naked Genevieve-who immediately burst out laughing.

“Took you long enough” she said kissing him as she pulled him under the warm water.

Jen was surprised and excited when she heard him shut the bathroom door. She was taking a major leap and was hoping it wasn’t going to blow up in her face. That was why when he actual pulled the curtain to the side-she was so happy-hence why she started to laugh. Probably not the best for a man’s ego-especially Bruce’s-to _laugh_ at the first sight of him naked. But she hoped she had smoothed it over with the kiss. They continued to kiss each other-touching as they washed each other. As much as she wanted to continue-she knew she shouldn’t push it. But then Bruce pulled her closer than braced her against the wall of the shower and the thought flew out of her head. That is until the sound of gunfire shattered their warm bubble.

**_BANG_ **

“What –was-that” Bruce said pulling away gasping.

“How do they always KNOW” Jen complained as she grabbed for a robe.

She peeked out of the bathroom then grabbed clothes for them-with both of their backgrounds they got dressed in seconds. She left the shower running as a decoy-as if they were deaf and hadn’t already heard the gun fire. She reached and grabbed one of her guns that was stashed behind the toilet bowel. Uncocking it she aimed and crept out of the bathroom.

“Wait Jen-what do you want me to do?” Bruce asked.

“Do you have DiNozzo’s number? Call him.” She said leaving the room.

She crept down the hall not seeing anyone. Which usually in her experience- is not a good sign. She crept down the stairs-freezing when she saw three men in combat gear in her kitchen. She glanced back behind her noting the absence of the team. Deciding she needed to end this fast she stood up and cleared her throat.

The men turned and in unison started firing. She shot off one shot-taking the closest to her down. She jumped over the rail kicking another knocking him out and shooting three more shots into the last man then dropped to listen. She heard the sound of squealing tires and slamming doors-she waited to see what was about to happen.

The front door burst open-she turned gun raised and came face to face with Gibbs gun raised staring at her.

“Do you normally just bust into someplace you heard gunfire seconds before? That’s how people die!” she snapped at him.

“DiNozzo is everything clear” Gibbs yelled looking at the back door.

Silence

“Hey DiNozzo” Gibbs called walking to the back door and came face to face with Director Fury.

“I am afraid your agent was taken Agent Gibbs” Fury said “there’s no one else out here except for my men” He added.

“Bruce it’s clear” Jen yelled up the stairs.

They turned as he walked down the stairs carrying a bruised Clint in a fireman’s hold.

“He needs a doctor” Gibbs said.

“He won’t go I am sure Doctor Banner can suffice” Director Fury said walking inside.

“What’s going on Fury” Jen demanded.

“Is anyone else here?” Bruce asked interjecting before the inevitable argument.

“No Doctor Banner-they took everyone else” Phil Coulson said as he came down the stairs.

Jen jumped when she saw Phil “Where did you come from and How the hell did you get in my house!” she snapped.

Gibbs finally barked “Someone needs to start explaining right now!” he bellowed.

“Director Nicholas Fury, Agent Phil Coulson this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs” She said automatically.

“Director of what?” Gibbs asked.

“SHIELD” Bruce replied from the couch.

Clint groaned as he came to-just as Tony and Pepper came running in the front door-worried by all the black cars.

“What the hell?” Stark exploded surprised at seeing both Phil and Fury.

“Ok start explaining” Jen said glaring at both Fury and Phil.

“A HYDRA sympathizer has kidnapped Natasha, Thor and Steve -we believe they are trying to recreate The Winter Soldier.” Phil said.

“The Winter Soldier?” Jen asked.

“A trained Russian Assassin” Phil interjected.

“We have reason to believe the winter soldier is James Buchanan Barnes.” Fury stated matter of fact.

Genevieve shot a look at Gibbs then looked across at Bruce. He was helping Clint sit up then got to his feet to get him some water.

“So I get why they would want Nat and Steve” Stark said finally speaking up, “But how in the hell did they get Thor?”

“What matters is that we know where they are and we need you all to go in and retrieve them.” Phil said.

“So instead of stopping it before it happened-you waited-putting more people in danger-why?” Bruce said from his spot on the couch.

“Dr. Banner- Fury began but was interrupted by Genevieve.

“No he’s right-the fact that Phil came in from upstairs and not busting in the front door-means you WATCHED whoever TAKE them. I am with Bruce WHY?” Jen asked annoyed.

Fury sighed “We couldn’t intervene until we had proof-and the only proof would be if they attacked.” He stated. “We thought we might have had them when they attacked you and Dr. Banner on your trip down-but Henrietta taught you well about shooting to kill-and leaving no witnesses” he added.

Jen smiled “I learned to shoot before I lived with Hetty. Now the leaving no witnesses part-that was her- and well Mike-but mainly her.” She said with a chuckle.

“So you want us to go help rescue them?” Bruce asked.

Fury looked at him “Yes Dr. Banner I was hoping for your corporation” he said.

“I am coming too” Gibbs decided.

“Now Agent Gibbs I appreciate your offer but this is out of your jurisdiction.” Phil said from where he was standing.

“He took one of team-it IS in my jurisdiction.” He barked back.

“Ok so we need to what go bust down the door” Stark said reaching into his pocket to call his suit to him.

Bruce shook his head “we need a plan” he gently reminded his friend.

“WHY” Tony all but whined back.

“Because someone who can incapacitate both Steve AND Thor-who knows what will happen if they get to meet the other guy. We can’t just go busting in there-especially if they have OTHER captives. It would probably be a good idea if someone has a com on so that Fury, Phil and Gibbs can listen and get others to us if needed” Bruce finished quietly.

“Probably be better if we go in three separate ways to cover more ground” Jen added.

Gibbs looked at her “Makes sense” he agreed.

Fury rolled his eyes “Now that that’s settled. Gibbs you and Phil will stay in the response van-Genevieve, Dr. Banner and Stark will in and rescue the others? Any questions?” he asked.

“I am coming too” Clint said getting to his feet.

“Fine Barton too-now follow me” Fury turned and marched to a waiting Shield van.

Once they were a block from the destination the van stopped allowing the four people to get out and slip through the dark (one through the air) toward the building. They allowed Tony to blast in the front and get everyone’s attention. That allowed Jen, Clint and Bruce to slip inside at different places and try to find the others without fear of being caught. Bruce went towards the front of the building-finding DiNozzo easily enough and getting him to safety. Clint had found Natasha and Thor bruised, bound and unconscious in a cell-but he only had to use three of his arrows-so he considered that a win.

“Ok Banner got DiNozzo out-I might need to Big Guy to help me with Thor–he’s unconscious” Clint talked into the com.

“Any sign of Jen or Steve?” Tony asked as Shield agents entered the building and toke over.

Jen had crept down the stairs towards the basement-the only place that hadn’t been searched yet. She hated basements in weird dark buildings-they always brought back fuzzy half memories she’s rather not remember. The first room she looked into was empty-the second the same. But the third room had a weird cord that was attached to the wall. She followed the cord and realized the wall was fake-it lead to a metal door. Usually one metal door lead to another and another.

“Guys I am down in the basement-third room fake wall-metal door-going in.” Jen said ignoring both Clint and Bruce saying she needed to wait.

She crept down the stairs and listened. She was trying to hear footsteps or voices-some sound that would give her a clue as to where they were. She heard what sounded like a motor running so she headed toward that sound. As she stood outside another door she saw Steve chained to a chair-fighting to get free-a little man in a lab coat- and a man sitting on another chair with a metal arm who she figured must be the winter soldier.

“You won’t get away with this” Steve said to the man in the lab coat.

“Well Captain I think I already have-even if your team gets here-you will already be under. We’ve wiped the soldiers mind for YEARS now-it will be just as easy to wipe yours as well” the little man said.

Jen realized that the chair was about to move and most likely going to put Steve under some huge machine with a helmet with electrons and wires. A machine that most likely was designed to shock a person’s mind-erasing a person’s memories and functions with a flick of a switch. She knew she had to stop it-so she raised her gun and shot the man in the shoulder then his leg watching him scream and drop. Steve and the other man jumped at the echoing sound of the gunshot. She ran down the hall and ducked into another room and waited. She wasn’t even sure if the Winter Soldier had even followed her- she only had a whisper of a warning before the Winter Solider was in the doorway. She dropped into a battle stance waiting. A flicker of his eye was the only warning as he jumped into a flying kick that she ducked easily. They exchanged blows and kicks trying to disarm each other. Jen reached for her gun and aimed which he blocked with his metal arm.

“Dammit shoot straight” she admonished herself as she ducked for cover.

She could hear the others trying to get to them through the maze of metal doors.

“I don’t want to hurt you” She called out.

“Don’t worry you won’t” was his response somewhere to her left.

All of a sudden he was in front of her and blocked her escape. His hand grabbed her throat and squeezed-cutting off her air and lifting her off of the ground. Her vision started to blur and white at the edges as the air was forced from her lungs.

“Buck put her down” a familiar voice said behind them.

Shield response van

Fury, Gibbs and Coulson were listening from a safe distance inside the van froze at the unexpected voice.

“Who the hell is that?” Fury asked

Gibbs looked a little ill “my father” he mumbled.

“What the hell is your father doing in there?” Fury demanded.

“My father’s been dead for six months now” was the only thing Gibbs said.

Back Inside

“Put her down Buck” he said again.

 A younger Jackson Gibbs was standing there. Both the winter solider and Jen couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Uncle Jack?” Jen asked

“Jackie?” he asked in disbelief.

“Let her go Buck” Jackson Gibbs commanded.

Bucky released his hand and she dropped to the ground coughing and gasping for breath. He kept looking at the apparition then at the women on the ground. Jackson Gibbs just looked at Jen and smiled.

“Watch out chickadee” he warned.

She was just about to ask what he was talking about when the door exploded-the blast sending both of them flying. Shield Agents came in screaming at Bucky to freeze. He stopped and raised his hands- allowing them to haul him up and away to the waiting van not looking at anyone. Steve looked between Jen and the agents taking Bucky away-not knowing what to do-where he should go.

“Go with him Cap I got her” Clint said.

“Thanks” Steve asked with a nod.

Clint went to check on Jen-who was knocked unconscious from the blast.

“Come on- you need to wake up” Clint said.

Jen opened her eyes and looked at Clint confused.

“Thank god” he sighed “I didn’t need an angry Bruce on me. He’s scarier than the Hulk” he added with a smile.

That made Jen laugh as she slowly sat up and took in the damage.

“Where is he?” she asked

“Shield has him” Clint answered.

Looking around she asked “where’s Steve?”

“Went with them” Clint said.

She nodded “good” she said.

She followed Clint outside and was greeted by a slightly green Bruce. He stalked up to her and threw her arms around her-pulling her into a rough hug.

“I am sorry” she whispered in his ear. “I am okay” she added softly.

“I-we-were listening to you gasping for breath and we wouldn’t be able to get to you in time.” He whispered back.

“Sorry for interrupting guys-but Fury went ahead to interrogate Barnes-we need to get back too” Clint said and Jen noticed Phil and DiNozzo waiting by another van for them.

When they get back to SHEILD Jen decided she had to see Bucky Barnes for herself-before SHEILD got a hold of him. She went to the interrogation area trying to see if she could talk with Barnes. When she entered the hall she noticed Steve was guarding a particular room- Barnes had to be in there.

“Can I talk to him before Nick does?” she asked Steve.

Steve looked like he wanted to argue but knowing he had no right to stop her from going in.

“Be quick” he said and opened the door allowing her to enter.

Bucky was sitting in a metal chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. He made no acknowledgement of her but his eyes tracked her every move. They just stared at one another for a bit.

He finally opened his mouth and asked “Do I know you?”

“No we’ve never met” was her reply.

“You look familiar to me” Bucky said to her.

“Really?” she asked amused.

She heard the door open and assumed Steve had come in-she didn’t even bother turning around.

“Jackie is that you?” Bucky asked the new comer.

“Jethro” came Gibbs reply.

Jen twirled around and stared at Gibbs in shock.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I was listening in- remember?” Gibbs said staring at her.

They realized Bucky was staring at them. Gibbs turned and looked at him then back at her.

“That can’t be Bucky-it’s not possible.” He said.

“Cryogenics is possible- Steve can to contest to that.” Jen said with a shrug.

“You do realize I can hear you right?” Bucky said staring at them “who are you and why are you here?” he added.

“You do what you have to for family” Gibbs said and at Bucky’s confused look he continued. “My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and this is my niece Genevieve Gibbs. My father is Jackson Gibbs.” He added and waited to see if the man made the connection.

Bucky looked like he had been hit in the stomach “You are Jackie’s kid-your my family?” he asked in confusion and surprise.

Fury walked into the room “well this was a nice family reunion-but Genevieve, Agent Gibbs please leave so my men can talk with Sargent Barnes and I believe the two of you need to get ready for tonight” he said.

Jen walked out but paused to whisper to him “this man disappears or dies on your watch- you will make an enemy out of Captain America-I don’t think that is something you want” then continued toward the exit.

Fury looked at her and realized she was right.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You do what you have to for family" was what Mike Franks told Gibbs in the episode "The Spider and the Fly" (8x1).
> 
> "Shoot Straight" was what Branston Cole kept telling Hetty to do in the episode Absolution.


	10. Emotions all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve, Bruce and the team are already exhausted-but now they have to play dress up and be back up security at the gala.

DiNozzo and Bruce were waiting outside of Shield as Genevieve and Gibbs walked out.

“Was that him?” Bruce asked quietly coming up and hugging her.

“Looks like him to me-Jethro?” she asked looking at Gibbs.

He just raised his eyebrow at her “well he does look like the photos I’ve always seen of him-I am still not convinced though” he said.

“What do you mean Boss?” DiNozzo asked.

“It was too easy” Gibbs answered with a shrug.

“Too easy?” Bruce asked with a snort.

“I am sure Tony would disagree with you Jethro” Jen said with a small smile. “How are you by the way?” she added.

“I am fine thanks-just got a major bump on my head is all” DiNozzo said.

“Tony if you are that used to head trauma-maybe you need to actually see a neurologist” Bruce said exasperated.

“Don’t worry B-I have to go get a complete physical every year. I am fine” DiNozzo said.

“Physicals don’t always touch on all the other problems that could arise.” Bruce continued to say.

Tony looked across at his friend and smiled “No I have to go to a real doctor-I almost died of the plague about 8 years ago now-so I go and make sure everything is ok-Bosses orders.” He said.

Bruce rolled his eyes assuming Tony was exaggerating his illness until Genevieve interrupted him.

“You are telling the truth aren’t you? You actually had the honest to god plague?” She exclaimed.

Bruce looked back at Tony and realized he was telling the truth “T I am sorry I thought you were just exaggerating” he stuttered out-not really sure on what to say.

“It’s ok-I get it-if I were in your shoes I would assume people were exaggerating too” DiNozzo said with a smirk.

Gibbs had stayed quiet through their exchange. Usually it annoys him to watch DiNozzo with someone he knew when they were on a case. But this was different-this was a man that he had stayed quiet about in all the years he had worked for Gibbs. The time spent was so precious that he protected it-and Bruce-by not speaking about it. The rest of Gibbs musings was shattered when a horn blew alerting them to the car as it drove up.

“Stark or Clint?” Jen asked Bruce.

“Neither- it looked like Coulson” Bruce said as the car stopped in front of them.

Jen opened the door and looked inside with a raise eyebrow “was the horn necessary Phil?” she asked.

“I needed to make it look like regular D.C driver-now get in and I can get all of you back to Genevieve’s house.” Phil said as everyone climbed in.

“I figured you would be interrogating Buc-um- the winter solider” Jen asked.

“Too many people wanted in-Fury says he’ll send me tapes and I can watch and determine for myself later” Phil answered.

“Are Natasha Sam and Thor ok?” Bruce asked as he unconsciously started rubbing Jen’s fingers

“Natasha is shaken-Sam is mad and Thor-I don’t think he truly understands” Phil replies.

“What doesn’t he understand?” Tony asked.

“A mighty Asgardian can’t possibly be affected by anything a mere Migardian can make” was his exact quote Phil said dryly.

Bruce got a thoughtful look and stopped his ministrations “Could that be a possibility?” he asked.

“Can what be a possibility?” Phil asked.

“Could they have had help from someone? Like Loki maybe?” Bruce asked.

Phil was quietly thinking as he drove “we might need to ask Thor about that” he finally concluded as they pulled into the driveway.

“Thanks for the ride” Tony said as he climbed out.

Gibbs nodded and climbed out after Tony while Bruce and Jen climbed out the other side.

“Would you like to come in?” Jen asked them.

“No we need to get going-but we’ll see you tonight” Gibbs said with a smile.

Then he and DiNozzo climbed into his car and drove off. Phil chuckled from where he was leaning against the car.

“Not much of a talker is he?” he asked.

Jen shook her head “No he’s not” she said. “Are you coming in Phil?” she asked as she climbed the stairs heading toward where Bruce was waiting for her.

“I’ll come in for a few minutes to check on Natasha-if she’ll let me.” Phil said and followed Genevieve inside.

The house was quiet-Natasha, Clint and Sam were sitting in the kitchen table staring off into space. The tension in the room was thick-making Jen pause in the doorway. She’s walked into hostage situations that felt less tense-she just prayed her house would be left standing when the dust settled.

“Did I hear Bruce and Jen come in?” Tony asked as he walked into the room holding a class of amber liquid.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes “Tony you can’t use all of Jen’s liquor” he said as he walked toward the stove to make himself some tea.

Tony froze “No problem buddy just used a little bit-see-first and only glass I swear” he said looking around. “So Agent DiNozzo didn’t stay?” he asked with an almost sneer.

“Stark” Clint said warningly.

“No Tony, Tony did not stay. He has a job to get back to. I can’t believe you are acting this way” Bruce snapped at him. “You need to stop-it isn’t funny and quite frankly I am getting little upset. I am allowed to have other friends-as rare as it is.” he adds.

Tony was at a lost on how to respond to that. He honestly had no answer to why he was acting like this. He should be happy that Bruce’s childhood friend was back in his life. He realized everyone was staring at them waiting to see what was happening next-which irked him.

“Buddy I am sorry if I am upsetting you. You know how I am with new people-I’ll try to be nicer” Tony said. “Sorry Kids you don’t get to see my party trick today” he added and went to sit on the counter trying to ignore everyone.

Bruce smiled and chuckled-of course Tony would use the first line Bruce used defuse a tense situation in front of most of the team. He noticed Jen smiling at him and of course he couldn’t stop the smile he gave her in return. He watched as something out the window caught her attention then a slight frown formed on her face.

“What are you looking at?” Bruce asked.

“Steve just pulled up and he looks pissed” she said.

They watched as Steve stormed up the front steps-throwing open the door and slamming it-shaking the house in the process. Jen winced-reminding herself that Steve had been through a lot today. Steve froze when he noticed Phil leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen looking at him. He slowing turned his gaze to the kitchen seeing everyone in there staring at him.

“What” he snapped much to everyone’s surprise.

“Well I was afraid you were going to knock my house down” Jen said dryly.

“How did you get here? Did you steal a car?” Tony asked amused-looking out the window.

“He just borrowed it-right Steve?” Natasha said quietly with a small smirk.

Steve looked at her-his body had been tense then just deflated “I am sorry- I shouldn’t have snapped-it’s been a long day” he said softly.

“Why don’t you sit down Steve” Bruce said quietly.

Steve nodded and sat down in an empty chair. Bruce placed a mug in front of Natasha and Steve.

“Thank you Bruce” Natasha said with a small smile.

“Does anyone else want any tea while I am making it?” Bruce asked.

Everyone declined but thanked him. Bruce shrugged and made two more mugs-coming over and placing one in front of Jen and sat close to her. She smiled then noticed Phil still lurking in her doorway.

“Phil you can sit down” she said.

Phil checked his phone “I need to be getting back-I’ll see everyone tonight. Fury apparently has called a meeting an hour before the Gala tonight to go over last minute details” Phil said then slipped out the door.

Jen raised an eyebrow at Bruce silently voicing her opinion on that-he smiled and nodded.

“God I really don’t want to go to this thing tonight” Jen whined and leaned her head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad” Bruce said rubbing her back-trying for once to look on the bright side.

“I hope you are right” Jen said. “I think I need a nap-before I explode and kill someone” she added looking around the table.

Everyone chuckled but agreed and went to their rooms. Bruce stayed seated finishing his tea-looked around making sure the coast was clear then pulled Jen close and kissed her-letting himself and the Hulk know she was ok.

“What- brought that on?” she said once he let her come up for air.

“We really were worried today-I was seconds away from letting him out when we heard Jack over the com” Bruce said leaning in to kiss her again.

Jen hand came up to stop him “You heard him?” she asked leaning back to look at him in surprise.

Bruce looked at her with a strange look “Yes we all heard him-even Fury” he said.

Jen just looked at him shocked- not knowing what to say. Bruce just smiled and kissed her softly “Come on let’s go take that nap” he said in her ear. Bruce pulled Jen up and they left the kitchen-luckily they didn’t notice Tony had come in the other way to ask a question –or the resentful look on his face.

 

* * *

 

Genevieve walked into the ballroom taking in the grand ambience of the building and slipping the earpiece into her ear. Fury had wanted to talk specifically to the team after the meeting-so she decided she would meet them at the Gala. It would be easier to sweep the room if she came by herself anyway. As she stepped inside noticing Ducky off to the side with a tall dark haired women and decided to go say hello.

“Ducky, How are you” She said as she walked up.

“Genevieve you look wonderful.” Ducky said kissing her on the cheek, “Abigail Scuito met Genevieve Gibbs, Abby is our resident forensic scientist.” Ducky said as he made introductions.

Jen stuck out her hand “Abby it’s a pleasure-“ she cut herself short as Abby threw her arms around her in a hug.

Ducky chuckled “Abby is a hugger” he warned.

Jen smiled “Great” She said.

Abby released her and smiled down at her “I am so happy to finally meet you. Jack used to talk about you a lot. I am just so excited.” She gushed hugging her again.

“Oh thank you Abby” was the only thing Jen could say being slightly emotional hearing that Uncle Jack had talked about her.

Abby nodded taking in her dress “I love that dress-where did you get it?” she asked.

“No idea-Hetty left it for me at the house. She does have wonderful taste though.” She agreed fussing with the gown.

“Where’s your date?” Ducky asked.

“Hopefully he’ll show up in a minute-if he hasn’t chickened out.” She answered with a smile waving at DiNozzo as he walked up.

Tim and Tony were on their way over to them when Tim tripped over a loose corner of the rug and stumbled into Genevieve hands groping her as he clumsily tried to catch himself.

"Whoa there Timmy boy watch where you are going man." Tony teased "hands to yourself."

Jen smiled "what a way to say hello Tim".

When McGee realized who she was he turned beet red "oh Ms. Gibbs-I am -I am so sorry I didn't mean - the rug" he babbled.

Jen laughed "Tim its ok, I am teasing you." She said with a smile.

He sighed "I am still sorry."

She smirked at him “its fine."

Tim finally stopped hyperventilating and started to return to his normal shade and realized Tony was staring at Jen with a weird look. "How do you know Tim?" Tony asked.

" I met him when I was called when Gibbs was in the hospital." Jen replied.

Gibbs gave a small smile as he walked over handing a glass of champagne to her and Abby.

“Who called you when I was in the hospital?” Gibbs asked.

“Who do you think called me?” she asked.

He chuckled “Mike right” he said “You look nice” Gibbs added

“Where’s Bruce?” Tony asked.

“Not 100% sure at the moment.” Jen answered.

"He and Tony are in the bathroom.” Pepper said walking up to the group, “I am sorry Jen-as soon as they get out I will make sure to rescue your date-and kill mine. I swear it’s like they are dating each other instead of-” She froze realizing what she was about to say.

“Science boyfriends instead of just Science bros?” Jen teased with a small laugh.

Gibbs raised eyebrow looking at her.

Pepper laughed relieved that Genevieve was joking and not upset with her almost slip of the tongue.

“Tony won't let him out of his sight" Jen said in way of explanation. “This is Pepper Potts by the way she is the CEO of STARK Industries.” She added looking at Ducky, Abby and Tim.

"Did something happen after we left?" Gibbs asked with a tilt of his head-after Pepper shook hands with everyone then slipped away.

“No-sometimes Tony can be-territorial” Jen answered choosing her words carefully.

“Wait a minute Tony as in Tony Stark?” McGee asked with a slight blush.

“Yes” she replied with another amused smile.

McGee got an excited smile on his face “I went to MIT-he-he’s a LEGEND there” He said excitedly.

“Remind me when this is all done-to introduce you.” She said with a smile knowing his earpiece wasn’t in yet or else he would have magically appeared-as he usually does when people are gushing about him.

Jen looked around when she noticed Bruce making his way over to her.

“There you are! Broke free I see” she said with a smile leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Bruce immediately became flustered and red but laughed “yeah-um-yeah” was the only thing he could say.

“Before this starts let me introduce people -this is Tim McGee and Abby Scuito-this is Bruce Banner.” Jen said.

Abby started jumping up and down in excitement “Oh my god Dr. Bruce Banner! I LOVE your work! I always tried to get to one of your lectures at Culver! You are one of the reasons I wanted to become a scientist!” she gushed running over and shaking his hand enthusiastically.

Bruce was shocked at Abby’s excitement and enthusiasm. “WOW-um-thank you.” He stuttered out.

McGee smiled and shook Bruce’s hand. “It’s a pleasure Dr. Banner.”

Bruce nodded “Thank you” he said flustered.

The ballroom was filling up fast and except for Bruce next to her so hadn’t seen anyone else from the team. She was a little surprised-she thought she’d at least have seen Tony making the rounds.

“Someone might need to start a scene soon” came Fury’s voice over the com

“Bored already Nicholas” came Hetty’s voice.

“Of course not Henrietta-but it would liven up this party that is for sure.” Fury said.

The string quartet started playing classical music for couples to dance to. They watched as couples came and went on the dance floor dancing to songs they liked and leaving when either there was a song they didn’t like or the floor became too crowded.

“Come dance with me Bruce” she whispered.

“What?” he asked surprised.

“Come on-come dance with me.” She asked again.

Bruce took a minute to think-he didn’t want people watching them-but the thought of slow dancing with her had it’s obvious appeal. He hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of her since he walked in tonight.

He nodded “ok” he said taking her hand and pulling her to the edge of the dancefloor.

Jen couldn’t believe she had convinced Bruce to dance with her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he pulled her into his arms as another slow song began. She smiled looking into his eyes and she couldn’t help it-she kissed him right there in front of everyone.

“Don’t think that’s what Fury meant” came Clint’s amused voice.

Bruce smiled and chuckled as he pulled away but continued to dance. Jen glanced over Bruce’s shoulder and saw Tony watching them. He was at the other corner of the dance floor dancing with Pepper and glaring at Jen. That made her pause and raise an eyebrow at him. He flinched when their eyes met-knowing he had been caught _. ‘Hmm maybe Pepper wasn’t joking_ ‘she thought to herself. The song ended and Bruce pulled away his smile dropping slightly when he noticed her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She shook her head “nothing honey” she said softly kissing his cheek “Thank you for the dance.” She added sweetly.

Bruce smiled and glanced around “hmm-I would have thought Tony would be dancing-he loves this song” he said.

“Oh he’s right over there with Pepper” she said pointing in their general direction.

She looked and saw Tony DiNozzo coming up to them “want to cut in?” she asked with a smirk.

DiNozzo laughed “no-no. Tim is distracting someone-we need to get out of here.” He said quietly.

Both Jen and Bruce scanned the crowd zeroing on Tim shaking General Ross’s hand. She sighed as Bruce paled slightly.

“How do you know about Ross?” Bruce asked.

“I did some research when we got back” DiNozzo said with a shrug.

“Go with Tony-I’ll meet up with you” Jen said.

“Wait no-we aren’t leaving you here” Bruce began.

“You are safer with a NCIS agent-someone Ross doesn’t exactly know-he can protect you. We will see what’s going on and give you the ok if it’s nothing.” Jen replied.

“Might want to listen to her Doc” Clint replied from his perch-wherever that was.

Bruce wanted to argue-but knew she was right. He didn’t need to give Ross anymore ammo to use toward him.

“Come on-follow me” Tony said taking his elbow and disappearing toward the back somewhere.

“What’s going on?” Gibbs asked.

“General Ross has been after Bruce for years now” Jen whispered “How does Tim know him?”

“His father was an admiral” Gibbs said with a shrug.

She laughed “totally different fields there wouldn’t you agree Gunny” she said.

Steve’s voice come over the com “Anyone see Banner?” he asked tiredly-noticing Ross for the first time.

“Don’t worry he’s safe” Jen said.

“How is he safe-where did he go?” Stark snapped.

Jen rolled her eyes and elected not to comment until they all heard one of the Shield agents grunt and the sound of muted gun fire

“And the night truly begins” Jen muttered as all hell broke loose.


	11. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team splits up to cover more ground. While DINozzo and Bruce chat. 
> 
> **As stated before I am taking liberties with Bruce Banner's background****

Genevieve turned trying to decipher where the gunfire came from-but the chaos of all the people running around was interfering with the sound direction.

“Anyone get where the shots came from?” she asked hoping at least Clint saw something.

“To the left” Clint said.

She turned and pushed through the sea of people and security who were coming in her direction. When she hit a clear hallway she sprinted down it trying to see if could catch someone. She threw open the door-waited a few seconds-then cautiously peeked around the corner. She didn’t see anyone-and more importantly she wasn’t met with a hail of bullets. She was about to start down the hallway when Steve was beside her.

“Ok team Jen and I are going through the first door-everyone pair up Sam and Clint, Tony and Thor-” Steve stopped realizing he was one man short.

“Maria and I are trying outside” came Nat’s response.

Steve nodded “Right ok check in with any changes” he commanded as he started down the hallway.

* * *

 

“Tony where are we going?” Bruce asked quietly as they snuck through the kitchen-ignored with the hustle of people.

“My car should be around the back of the museum here. We drive away and I don’t know go for a drive for a bit” DiNozzo said with a shrug.

Tony and Bruce rounded a corner and came face to face with Callen and Sam. Tony got in front of Bruce gun drawn-while Callen and Sam already had theirs drawn-all four just stared at one another.

“Where are you two going?” Callen snapped quietly.

“Getting him out of here-everything else is happening out front” Tony said.

Sam nodded “Come on G we got to go” he said.

G nodded “Be safe” he said nodding to the other two men.

“You too” Tony said as they split up.

They got to his car easily enough with having to pause at every sound making sure they didn’t come face to face with anyone else. Bruce and Tony climbed in-Bruce scrunching down as Tony started the car. Bruce held his breath as they drove by all the military officials-who paid them no mind with all the other excitement.

“You can breathe now B-we are in the clear” Tony said.

Bruce shot a look at him “T I am never in the clear. Ross thinks he owns me-he will hunt me until one of our dying day-and with the Hulk I don’t think it will be me” Bruce mumbled looking out the window.

“What do toy mean?” Tony asked.

“How much research did you do earlier?” Bruce asked looking at him.

“There was some experiment that went bad and Ross said you were to blame” Tony said.

Bruce sighed “I was contracted by the government-and Ross- to try and replicate the serum that they used to create Steve. I had this brilliant idea to try and use gamma radiation” Bruce said.

“Like him-Why?” Tony asked making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

Bruce shrugged wringing his hands “Trying to outdo him I guess? I was trying to save the world-it was pitched to me as if it could be done-it could cure ailments-problems-even cure diseases-so I agreed” Bruce said.

Bruce realized Tony was pulling under this overpass to a diner that sat there. He looked curiously at Tony.

“Let’s go eat something-Boss man eats here a lot. I doubt any other government bigwig knows about it-much less step foot inside” Tony said unhooking the seatbelt.

“I am too nervous-I don’t think I can eat anything” Bruce replied.

Tony looked at him “Fine you can watch me eat then” he said with a smile.

They went inside and found a small obscured booth-so no passerby could see them. One of the waitresses walked up and smiled when she saw who it was.

“Hey Tony” she said with a smile placing two menus on the table.

“Elaine how are you?” Tony said with a smile.

“Fine-Fine-No Gibbs today?” she asked.

“No-No Boss is at some government party” Tony said.

“Gibbs really?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“I know” Tony said with a laugh opening the menu. “I’ll have a roast beef sandwich a coffee- and a tea for my friend here” he added.

“What kind?” she asked.

“You have different kinds?” Tony asked with a smile.

Bruce smiled “if you have chamomile that would be great” he said quietly.

“Sure thing honey-Tony it’ll be right out ok” Elaine said heading toward the back to place their orders.

Tony looked across at Bruce once Elaine had left. “Ok she’s gone you can finish your story” he said.

Bruce smirked at him “Not much to say-Ross worked us hard-me especially. I was trying to please him-I was with Betty at the time-his daughter-and for the most part I enjoyed what I was doing. I truly thought I was going to change the world. But nothing was working out-until I had this idea to use gamma radiation-Ross seemed to love the idea. I had to try it on someone-I didn’t want some innocent person effected-so I decided with my history with exposure through Brian-I used myself as a test subject-or Ginny pig-whatever you want to call it” Bruce said quietly smiling as Elaine brought their food-and placing a plate of fries in front of Bruce.

“Umm I didn’t order these” Bruce said in confusion.

“On the house-any friend of Tony’s is a friend of ours. Besides you need some meat on your bones” Elaine said with a wink.

They waited until Elaine left to help another customer and Tony had started eating before he asked a new question.

“So I am assuming the experiment didn’t work out?” Tony asked stealing a fry.

Bruce chuckled “that’s an understatement” he said.

“Did the experiment hurt?” Tony asked.

Bruce cocked his head in thought “I remember it kind of hurting-but I had felt worst. I remember seeing one of Ross’s men had hit my assistant to get him out of his way. That infuriated me-obviously-then I remember seeing green. The last thing I remember was seeing the look of horror on Betty’s face. That was how the Hulk was born” he concluded with a shrug.

“By trying to save your assistant” Tony said.

“He killed people in the process” Bruce replied.

“So you or he went on the run?” Tony asked.

“Ross caught me easily after the experiment-when I finally escaped I decided to go on the run-to get out of the country for a while” Bruce said.

“What happened when Ross caught you?” Tony asked.

“Tried to see what made the Hulk tick” Bruce said vaguely.

Both had finished their food-Tony decided it was time to get on the road again-can’t stay in one place for too long if you are technically on the run. That and he was sickened by what Bruce had just insinuated in his last statement-he needed new scenery so he wouldn’t get angry at the fact that no one could protect Bruce-again.

 

* * *

 

Jen followed Steve down the hall-she had initially rolled her eyes at him taking the lead-but then remembered he had the indestructible shield – almost indestructible himself-then there is her.

They went down hallway-upon-hallway following the sound of a person running.

“Steve are we sure this is an actual person?” she whispered.

Steve stopped and glanced at her-it had never occurred to him they were following a recording.

He closed his eyes and tried to listen-but the running had stopped. He knew they needed either keep going or duck into a room-staying in an open hallway wasn’t a good idea.

“Team report” he commanded waiting for feedback.

“Nothing where we are Cap” Clint said.

“Aye we haven’t gotten any either” Thor said.

Suddenly at the end of the hallway the door exploded-sending a thick smoke everywhere.

“We have smoke” Steve called to anyone who was listening over the comm.

Steve ran down the hallway to see if he could see the cause of the smoke. Jen tensed when a huge thick arm grabbed her around the waist-she hadn’t sensed anyone behind her. He lifted her off the ground and throwing her into a side room. She landed on her back with such force it knocked the wind out of her. The man was looming over her and wasn’t expecting the high heel he got to the groin. He screamed in pain cursing her grabbing her leg and swinging her into the wall-luckily she stayed conscious. She stood up shakily-the room spinning- and her vision splotchy -trying to figure out how she was going to stop him. They traded a few blows-but he had the upper hand-weight and making her unsteady on her feet with the repeated blows. She knew she had to stop him –she would have to use one of her powers.-which hates using unless there is no other choice. She saw him go for his gun so she summoned what little strength she had left and sent an energy wave at him throwing him back through the window-hearing as he screamed down and crashed to the streets of D.C.

“Jen-report” Steve yelled.

“He threw me in a room” she said quietly.

Steve ran down the hall having to try each room since he wasn’t sure which room she was thrown into because of the smoke.

There was a weird Pop and her back burned. She looked down to see blood seeping through her gown. ‘Damn I didn’t see that coming’ she thought as she crumbled to the floor.

“I need everyone down here! A strange bullet has just gone through a wall and I think it’s hit Jen” Steve yelled into the comm as he ran down the hall.

Just then Thor, Tony and Gibbs came into the hallway in front of him.

“Damn what’s with the smoke?” Tony asked coughing.

“Thor break a hole in the damn wall so the smoke will go outside” Steve demanded. “I can’t figure out which room she’s in” he added.

Thor shrugged and used his hammer to knock a hole in the wall. Gibbs just stood back watching the super hero’s work-trying to stay out of their way.

“PROBIE! What are you waiting for?” Mike’s voice yelled from the room in front of him.

Gibbs looked at the door and tried the knob. Of course it was locked. So he was about to throw his weight against it to open it-when Steve stopped him.

“Let me Agent Gibbs” Steve said as he threw his shield against the door.

 

* * *

 

Genevieve was laying on the floor feeling the blood seeping out of her. She heard Steve, Gibbs and Thor coming to get her and knowing they might not get to her in time. She was trying to breath calmly as she clutched her wound-easing her heart beat down in a last ditch effort to slow the blood-since her hand wasn’t doing anything. Was the room getting brighter? To her amazement she watched Shannon lean down and brush her hair-a comforting gesture she used to do.

“Sh-shannon?” Jen breathed.

“Hi sweetie-don’t worry-Gibbs is on his way” she said.

Jen smiled up at her aunt-“I am glad you’re here-don’t want to die alone” she whispered.

Her last few conscious thoughts were Shannon’s pensive face, the sound of a door breaking and a wiz of Steve’s shield through the room and the thought that she wanted to feel Bruce’s lips on hers one last time.

 


	12. The End of the Beginning Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen is rushed to the hospital-and she finds she has a choice to make. Revelations are made and some secrets are told accidently. And in true NCIS fashion Mike Franks is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs rule #14 Bend the line-never break it
> 
> Gibbs rule #39 No such thing as coincidences.

DiNozzo’s phone rang “DiNozzo?” he answered.

“The two of you need to get to General Memorial Now” Gibbs barked into his phone as he raced down the street- keeping up with the ambulance.

“What’s going on Boss?” Tony asked.

“Genevieve been shot-she’s lost a lot of blood” Gibbs continued.

“Damn -ok on our way” Tony said.

Tony hung up and immediately made a U-turn and headed for the hospital. Bruce looked at him with a questioning glance.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked.

“That was Gibbs-we need to get to the hospital-now” Tony said.

“Why?” he asked again-waiting.

“Apparently Genevieve’s been shot” Tony said glancing at his friend.

“WHAT!” he exclaimed.

Bruce could hear the other guy roaring in his head. He would SMASH anyone who hurt her. Bruce was trying to calm him down. _Gibbs is there-Tin Man is there. Please don’t SMASH-not yet. Let’s see her first. Let me see her first._

“Bruce?” Tony asked.

“You need to get us there” Bruce responded-voice a tad deeper than usual-meaning the Hulk must be close to the surface.

Tony looked at his friend “I can get us there in 15 minutes” he said stepping on the gas and getting there in ten. Once they got in the lobby they saw Clint and Sam standing off to the side-so they headed toward them.

Clint took a step to them hands out “Bruce got to breath man” he said quietly.

Tony had been in the lead, he turned and realized Bruce looked manic. He was breathing so hard-Tony was surprised he hadn’t hyperventilated yet. Bruce looked at him and he realized his eyes were green.

“B?” Tony asked worried-knowing his friend had brown eyes.

Bruce stood there trying to calm his breathing-he knew if he didn’t no one would let him any further. It took him longer than usual-but he finally got his breathing under control. Once the three men determined he was calm Sam started to talk.

“Jen is in surgery now. She got shot” Sam said gently.

Bruce dropped into a seat in shock. After a few minutes he looked up expectedly waiting for Sam to continue.

“We were fighting the bad guys-not sure who they are. We split up and from what we can tell from the coms she was ambushed and shot with a high caliber gun-it went through two walls to get to her” Sam finished quietly.

“She was shot through two walls?” Tony asked surprised.

“Yep” Clint said. “Nat and Steve went after them-we don’t have anyone to interrogate to get information from yet. Fury, Phil, Gibbs and Henrietta are in one of the conference rooms over there” he added.

“For what?” Bruce asked confused.

“Portable command central” Clint said.

“In a hospital?” Bruce asked in disgust.

“Fury needs to know the second someone is captured or so he says” came Stark’s voice from behind DiNozzo.

Bruce felt the Hulk calm slightly at hearing Tony’s voice. He looked up at his friend silently asking for any news.

“Sorry big guy-no news yet” he said apologetically.

“If she was ambushed-she was the target then?” DiNozzo asked.

“No proof of that” Clint said. “Could have just been a stroke of luck-or coincidence” he added.

“Rule 39” Gibbs said as he walked up to the group. “It means-“he began.

“I know what it means-sorry won’t say it again” Clint said with his hands up.

Bruce couldn’t help the snort that bubbled up.

Gibbs just stared at Clint in surprise. Clint smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Already heard it-there’s no such thing as coincidences” he stated.

Gibbs smiled and nodded but then his phone rang so he stepped away to answer it. Then Stark’s phone rang-he also stepped away to take the call.

“How long has she been in surgery?” DiNozzo asked as he sat down next to Bruce.

“Not that long” Sam replied.

“Might as well get comfortable-probably will be here for a while” he commented.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Natasha had followed a lead to a warehouse in the edge of D.C. Shield had pinpointed this particular building as a hot bed of activity-within the last 12 hours-it was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse. Steve figured it was the best shot they had at the moment. Neither Steve nor Natasha had spoken since they had set out on their own. Both shaken by the image of Jen laying in a pool of her blood-waiting to die. They knew they needed to get the gun men or one of their accomplices-someone to get information and more importantly justice-or revenge-depending on which of two you asked.

“Do you want me to go in first?” Natasha asked quietly causing Steve to jump.

“No-we go in together or we don’t go in at all” he snapped.

Natasha raised her brow at him but decided not to argue at the moment. Everyone has had a hard day-especially him-well-and Bruce. She just stared at him-waiting for him to give orders on what their next play was. Steve took a few breaths trying to decide how to continue.

“Send a message to Fury telling him where we are. Then we go in and collect evidence-or people-whatever we find” he said.

“Where do we go in?” she asked.

“We knock and go in front door” he says standing up and throwing his shield at the front door.

Natasha watched as it made the door bust open and break apart with a loud crash. Her guns were out and they rushed in the front. Men were running and trying to scramble to get away. Steve easily grabbed his shield and threw it again-ricocheting and knocking three men unconscious to the ground. Natasha had her widow bites out and hit three other men-making them drop as well. She searched the other rooms and determined that a few had escaped in the chaos. She turned to run after them when Steve caught her arm.

“Natasha call it in-let Shield handle it” He said.

“But” she began.

“Tasha-I need your help getting certain _information_ from them” he said “Please call Fury” he added.

Natasha nodded her head and called Fury telling him about the outcome. Fury decided to send a few agents out to see if they could apprehend the few that escaped. Then he sent Coulson with a van to collect Natasha, Steve and those they apprehended. Coulson would transport them back to Shield D.C. headquarters where they would be interrogated for information. After he relayed the information to both Natasha and Coulson-he realized he was going to have to tell Henrietta -there was no way he would be able to leave the hospital without telling her something-he knew it. He left the conference room and cleared his throat-catching both Gibbs and Hetty’s attention. He motioned for them to come in-lucky for him Stark didn’t seem to be in the waiting room-or else he would be barreling in too. Once they were inside and he had barely closed the door-he started talking.

“Natasha and Steve apprehended six men in a warehouse. We are going to transport them back to headquarters to interrogate them” he stated matter of fact.

“Leon will probably want-someone-from NCIS to interview him as well-since Jen is an agent” Hetty said.

Fury sighed “Just have him call me-or the councilmen-or whatever his name really is-if they really need to” he said turning and leaving the room without another word.

Gibbs looked around in surprise “He just left all of this here?” he asked.

Hetty looked around also “Nicholas will send his cleaners here to take all of this away momentarily I am sure. The question is do you think he will miss one-small tablet? So we can watch the interrogation that will happen BEFORE Leon is even called?” Hetty said as she walked toward a table in the back that one lone tablet was sitting-forgotten by someone.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her then smiled “bending the line-not breaking it” he said.

“Is that another rule?” she asked.

“Yes rule 14” he said with a smile watching as she discreetly put the tablet in her bag.

“How do we watch it?” he asked.

“I think between Mr. Beal, Mr. McGee and Mr. Stark-we should have no problem hacking in” she said with a smile then looked at him. “Call Leon” she added.

Gibbs laughed and called Vance relaying the information to their boss. There was a knock on the door-Clint opening it.

“Sorry to interrupt but the doctor wants to talk to you two” He said.

As they walked out to meet the doctor Hetty noticed that Mr. Stark had reappeared. She derailed her route and handed the tablet to him.

“Mr. Stark-I need you to hack in and see what Nicholas is doing-Thank you” she said and continued to the doctor who was waiting for her-ignoring the looks of confusion from everyone else.

“Ms. Lange Mr. Gibbs I am Doctor Charlie” he says. “You two are the next of kin to contact in Ms. Gibbs file so I am glad you are both here. As you may know she suffered numerous bruises and a gunshot to the abdomen causing her to lose a lot of blood. We have closed her wound but we unfortunately we are a few pints short of her type of blood at the moment and was wondering if either of you would donate some blood-if you are the correct blood type that is” he said.

They both agreed and followed a nurse to another room where do took a pint of their blood. Gibbs felt guilty at leaving the men out in the cold any longer than they needed to-but the blood was more important at the moment. Once their blood was drawn they asked the doctor what was going to happen next.

“Well Mr. Gibbs that all depends on Genevieve. If her body doesn’t reject the blood after the transfusion-and no other complications arise from her bruises-she just needs to wake up” the doctor said as he shook their hands and walked back into surgery.

Gibbs and Hetty sighed and walked back into the waiting room to relay the information to Bruce and the others. Bruce looked like he was trying to meditate-but cracked an eye when he heard them.

“What did he say” he asked.

“We had to donate blood for her-since the hospital is short a few pints of her blood. He says they’ve closed the wound and if her body doesn’t reject the blood-it’s up to her to wake up” Hetty said.

Bruce sighed-relieved at the good news. Tony’s hand came and squeezed his shoulder in reaction to the news. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

 

Why was the sun in her eyes? She’s trying to sleep damn it! She cracked an eye open and was surprised to find she was on a beach-sitting next to Mike Franks.

“Hey sugar” he said talking the cigarette out of his mouth.

She smiled-then remembered Mike was dead!

“Oh god-am I dead?” she asked looking around at the beautiful beach.

That made him laugh “No-not yet anyway-don’t worry. Keep your panties on” he said laughing.

“So why am I here?” she demanded.

“You need to see a few things-talk with a few people-then it’s up to you” he said cryptically.

“So what am I supposed to have an It’s a Wonderful Life moment or a Christmas Carol moment?” she asked amused.

Mike thought for a minute “more of a Christmas Carol” he said.

“So are you one of the ghosts? Or are you supposed to be Jacob Marley?” she asked.

He barked a laugh “We are skipping Marley-I am one of the ghost” he said with a snicker.

“Ok-good” she said leaning back and waiting.

He looked over at the horizon and smiled then got up and grabbed her hand.

“Come on girly-it’s about to begin” he said and then suddenly they were in a hospital.

* * *

 

She saw both Tony’s, Gibbs, Hetty, Bruce, Clint and Sam sitting in the waiting room-all were looking at magazines-except for Tony and Bruce. Tony was fiddling with a tablet-and Bruce with his head in his hands-waiting. The doors flung open and Thor came with a small brunette women. He noticed his friends and guided the women over to them.

“Bruce-my-friend-I am sorry I am late” he said sadly.

“It’s my fault Bruce-my plane was late” the women said.

Bruce looked up surprised at the women’s voice “Jane? It’s ok-um you haven’t missed anything” he said quietly.

Jane? Oh that’s right Thor was dating Jane Foster! She must have been coming for the gala.

“Watch this Sugar-you’ll miss it” Mike says from beside her.

They watched as a nurse came up to the group. She was smiling and obviously didn’t know she was about to walk into the Lion’s Den.

“Are you the family for Genevieve Gibbs?” she asked perkily.

“Yes we are” came Natasha’s voice from behind the nurse-causing her to spin around –clutching her chest.

“She do that all the time-sneak up out of nowhere like that?” Mike asked.

“Yes” Jen said with a smile.

The nurse found her footing again turning back around –making sure to keep Natasha in the corner of her vision. Breathed then smiled.

“Yes-well-Genevieve is out of surgery. She will be placed in ICU for the time being because of the severity of her injury. Normally there is a limit to the number of family that can see the patient. But the administration has decided to waive that because of the fact that government and other Agencies will probably need to see her” the nurse said cutting her eyes at the group. “Give the nurses 20minutes to get her into her room then you all could go see her-and again Ms. Lange and Mr. Gibbs we would like to thank you for giving blood. It’s always refreshing when a father comes and gives blood-you wouldn’t believe how many family wouldn’t do that” the nurse finished with her smile-then read the room and her smile fell.

“Excuse me” Gibbs said slowly staring at the nurse.

“Thank you Nurse Sara” Hetty said jumping in after reading her badge “If we could be notified somehow when she is on the room that would be wonderful” she added with a smile.

“Yes thank you” the nurse said and turned to run away.

“No-No wait” Gibbs said going to grab the nurse’s arm to stop her retreat.

“Boss Don’t!” Tony said warning.

“Gibbs!” Hetty barked at the same time.

 Gibbs froze taking his hands away and balling them into fist at his sides. He turned and glared at the group-everyone had looks of shock on their faces after hearing the nurse’s comment. His eyes landed on Hetty-who didn’t look as surprised but more guilty.

“What the hell did she mean?” he growled.

Hetty sighed and looked at the group “Jethro- Genevieve is your child-she was rescued when her mother was trying to be rescue but she died before Margaret could get her out” She said simply.

Gibbs paused “when her mother was trying to be rescued? Who is her mother?” he asked.

“Joan Matteson” Hetty said.

Gibbs legs almost buckled out from under him. “Mack is her mother-no-that’s not possible-she died in the plane crash” he said grasping at straws.

“She was the only survivor-was captured by some bad people. Shield was called in-Margaret specifically for reasons I am still not sure about-I was called to be the get- away driver-well pilot” she said eyes never leaving Gibbs.

“Why wasn’t I ever told! We’ve basically co-raised her together for years!” he snapped.

“That’s exactly the reason-you had plenty of opportunities to raise her-with Shannon and after them. You couldn’t deal with it-with her. Being the sometimes uncle was hard for you most times. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you would have treated her different-better? I did what I thought was best at the time. You were so distraught obviously over Shannon’s death-there was no way you could have raised a pre-teen or teenager with powers” she said sitting down in the seat.

Gibbs was furious-but he thought of what Hetty had said. What angered him more is that she was right. If he had known-he would love to think he would have acted differently-but if he was honest with himself he probably wouldn’t have been able to. He looked around and realized everyone was trying to look other places-allowing them privacy. He had to get out of here-get some fresh air-walk-something. He was pushing the front doors open before he even realized he had moved and continued down the sidewalk.

DiNozzo had stood up as the man went by him-trying to decide if he should follow or not.

“Give him a little while to cool down Mr. DiNozzo” Hetty said primly.

“Sure” Tony said as he sat back down.

Stark raised an eyebrow at Hetty “well you know how to clear a room. So you knew Aunt Peggy? Were you part of Shield?” he asked.

“Tony” Bruce groaned.

“What?” he asked.

Hetty sighed “Yes I Know Margret-not knew-she’s not dead yet. I was part of Shield in the early days -I actually met you when you were six-I came to give a file to Edwin” she said looking at a stunned Tony.

Just then the nurse came to collect them and it was decided that Hetty would go in first. Then the others would follow.

Jen could barely stand with the shock of what she had heard. Gibbs was her father-not her Uncle? Shouldn’t she be angry at Hetty for keeping it a secret? Her mind was in turmoil. She turned to Mike with a lost expression on her face.

“That wasn’t supposed to upset you” he said.

“Well please explain how I was supposed to take that” she snapped.

“Probie would never have been able to deal-raise-you. You know how he was before-we both know how he was after. He’s never been able to get over the past. We all see ghost” he said with a smirk at her. “Some more than others-but it was better for you to go between all of us” he said. “And if this never happened-the old girl would have taken it to her grave” he said nodding to where Hetty was walking through a door.

“So what happens now?” she asked.

Mike smiled “the next ghost is coming soon-so close your eyes” he said as he hugged her sideways-the most affection Mike could give a child before his grand-daughter came along.

* * *

 

She opened her eyes and she was in front of cabin in the woods-snow on the ground and mountains in the background. Jen shrugged and decided she was supposed to walk through the front door. She walked into the living room and a little girl was looking out the window at the snow.

“Hi” the little girl said turning when she entered.

“Kelly?” she asked surprised and confused-running up and hugging her.

Kelly hugged her back and giggled grabbing her hand.

“What?” Jen asked.

The girl just smiled at her ‘Come with me-I want to show you something”

She nodded “ok”

Suddenly they were outside of her hospital room-watching the team pace. They watched as DiNozzo lead Bruce inside. They walked in after him and watched as he seemed to curl into himself-sitting in the chair-trying to take up as least amount of space as humanly possible. He looked miserable-red puffy eyes-dark circles under his eyes. Jen just stared at him.

“I always seem to hurt him” she spoke out loud-to who she wasn’t sure.

“You didn’t mean to hurt him-you were protecting him.” Kelly said.

“Protecting a man that can’t seem to die” She countered.

“Everyone can die” Kelly said quietly.

Jen laughed “That’s what I am always saying” she said.

DiNozzo stood by the door for a few minute just watching at Bruce.

“Bruce do you need me to stay-I can step outside for a little bit-give you some privacy?” he asked.

“I did this to her-this is my fault” he says miserably.

“No she did this to herself” DiNozzo said earning a glare from his friend.

“She had a job-she could have said no-she could have left. If it’s anyone’s fault-it those who couldn’t get her right away-and those who shot her” Tony said then nodded and left Bruce alone for a few minutes.

Bruce got up and grabbed her hand lying on the bed. He held it in his palm and brought it to his lips giving each knuckle a soft kiss.

“Jen-baby you need to wake up. Please-I –I can’t do this on my own. I was so lonely before-please-please wake up.” Bruce whispered as silent tears started to fall.

Jen just stared at Bruce cry-shouldn’t she be upset? I mean she KNOWS she should be upset-but the EMOTION isn’t coming. She turned to ask Kelly why she couldn’t feel any emotion and noticed Kelly was just staring at Bruce.

“Do you love him?” she asked turning to Jen.

“Yes-I do” she answered without thinking.

She stared at Bruce like she was trying to figure him out.

“He’s not like Daddy” she commented.

That caused Jen to snort “no he’s definitely not” she said,

“He’s quiet and smart and he’s scared a lot” Kelly said.

“Yes he is” Jen said.

“Is that because he had a bad daddy?” Kelly asked.

Jen nodded “Yes it is-well part of it” she said.

Kelly looked him again “I like him” she decided out loud.

Jen smiled “I am glad” she replied.

Kelly nodded “I do-even though…” she trailed off afraid to say the next part.

“Even though what?” Jen asked.

Kelly looked sheepish then said quietly “Even though he’s kind of hairy”.

Jen looked at her cousin and busted out laughing. Of course an eight year old wouldn’t like all that hair.

“He is isn’t he? Oh Kelly I’ve missed you” Jen said laughing some more.

Kelly giggled and dragged her out of the room.

“Where are we going now?” Jen asked but allowing the girl to lead the way.

“She’s ready to see you now” was all Kelly said as she pointed to the door.

 


	13. The end of the beginning Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so big I decided to post it in two sections.

Bruce was glad Tony had let him have some quiet time by himself with Jen. He needed time to think-without everyone staring at him waiting for him to Hulk out. He felt responsible for her being in this room. If they hadn’t seen each other-she could have been on some other assignment-and not have been shot and beaten. Even though he knew she was a grown women who stayed on her own accord and could have left any time she wanted. She had bruises all over her face and sides but even with all the bruises-he thought she looked beautiful. Bruce was unconsciously stroking her face with one hand as he loosely held her hand in his other. Normally he would have left by now-his fears and self-doubt would have made him think he was keeping her safe. But he knew the Hulk wasn’t going to let him leave this time-even if he did Hulk would bring him back. A man clearing his throat made him look up at Gibbs standing in the doorway holding two coffees.

“May I come in?” he asked.

Bruce cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes “Of course Agent Gibbs” he said.

Gibbs looked at Bruce with a smile “Gibbs please-or Jethro once I am more comfortable” he said with a chuckle.

Bruce smiled and took the coffee that Gibbs handed him “Ok and Thank you” he said nodding to the coffee.

They just stared at Jen’s body in the bed for lack of anything else to talk about. There was another knock at the door they turned to see Hetty was standing in the doorway staring at them. They both raised an eyebrow at her.

“Mr. Stark has just shown me the footage of the interrogation that Captain Rogers and Agent Coulson are preforming” She says in way of a greeting.

“And-anything” Gibbs said.

“Nothing anyone can use in a court of law of course. They are hired goons-who obviously are not going to divulge their boss’s name. Apparently the gun they used was built with a combination of old Stark weapons and Hammer products-whatever that means. As of now useless information” Hetty concluded annoyed.

Hetty paused then smiled at Gibbs “I am glad you come back-I was afraid I was going to have to send DiNozzo out to look for you” she said.

“She’s not to blame for me not being ready to be a father-or an uncle - to her-that’s on me-just another thing to add to the long list” Gibbs said.

“We all have regrets in our lives Gibbs-the thing some of us never figure out-is to let go of our regret and not let in run our lives” Hetty said. “I’ve always thought that was a _smashing_ idea-don’t you agree Doctor Banner?” she said with a straight face.

 _‘She Knows’_ Bruce thought as he looked at Hetty from over his glasses. “I am afraid living with my regrets has worked in my favor lately Ms. Lange” he said dryly.

“Hetty please-“she said “and all I meant by that-is that I hope Genevieve won’t be one of your regrets” she added.

“If I thought that I wouldn’t be here” he said.

Hetty looked at him then smiled “Good-I am glad” she said.

Gibbs looked between the two knowing he had missed some important piece of information and not liking it.

“Ok what am I missing” he demanded.

Bruce sighed and knew it needed to be said.

“Have you wondered why I was living with the Avengers Gibbs-well- I am an Avenger-I turn into the Hulk” Bruce stated waiting for Gibbs to react.

 

* * *

 

Jen walked toward the door and face planted into a snowy field. She jumped up then realized she didn’t feel cold. She also was alone-Kelly was nowhere to be seen. She looked across the field and all of a sudden that house appeared again-so she assumed she was supposed to go inside. She opened the door and was hit with the smell of jasmine. She walked inside and peeked into the living room again-no one. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to go look in each room or just stand there.

“Come in the kitchen” a women softly called from off to her right.

She walked into the kitchen and was meet with a women sitting at the window seat sipping a mug of something. The women looked up as Jen walked in smiling and standing up to greet her.

“Genevieve I am so glad you are here! I am Becky come I’ve made you some tea” Becky says as she pointed to the mug waiting for her.

“Thank you” she says automatically-trying to place the women-and having no luck.

Until the women looked down and smiled softly-she immediately flashed to Bruce. He did the exact same thing. Her eyes widened when her mind finally made the connection. This women in front of her was Bruce’s mother! She must have looked like a statue and the Becky gave a little nervous laugh-again just like Bruce.

“Yes I am Rebecca Banner” she said.

Jen didn’t know what to do-or say. She had no idea why Bruce’s mother would be one of her ghost.

“So you are my ghost of Christmas yet to come?” Jen asked.

Becky looked confused for a second then giggled when she made the connection.

“Yes I guess I am” she said.

Becky sighed and grabbed her hand gently “I want to thank you for loving my son. I have been so worried for him. He was such a lonely child-then when I” She trailed off not being able to say it. “When I **left** him the way I did. I was afraid he was going to end up like Brian” she said.

“You weren’t to blame for that-Brian was the one to blame-you and Bruce were the **victims** ” Jen said.

Becky nodded “Yes I know that-but that’s not the point. The point is he built walls and moats and a dragon in the form of a nine foot green man-not letting anyone close-friend or otherwise. You came in causally both times he needed you the most-even if he didn’t know it. You’ve scaled the wall-swam the moat and befriended the Hulk-so they both love you. And he does-he’s just afraid to tell you” she said with a smile.

Jen was stunned. She thought she was falling for him-but to know that he loves her too-even if it didn’t come from his mouth-just floored her.

“Will you be able to stay with him when he gets scared? When he lashed out-with words-or works for hours to days at a time? Or when he leaves when something happens that he didn’t expect” Becky says. “He’s getting the third degree from your “parents” so I feel I need to do the same” she adds with a smile. “If you decide to wake up -something will happen that will shock the both of you. Oh it’s a good thing-don’t worry-just something neither one of you expected. He will freak and he will leave-but he will come back. Will you be able to deal with all of that?” Becky finished with a smile.

Jen couldn’t wrap her head around all of what she asked. She knew the women was only looking after Bruce but so many images were running through her head she couldn’t form any words. She just look at Becky nodding dumbly.

* * *

 

Gibbs looked across at Bruce waiting for the punchline that never came.

“Wait-you’re serious? How?” Gibbs asked.

“It was an experiment that went bad-I can control him-and he loves Jen-probably just as much as I do. And you two shouldn’t have been the first person I told that too” he said looking guiltily at Jen’s face.

“Ok but how do you grow into a 9 foot green-man?” Gibbs asked.

“It’s his emotions-his anger or fear fuels the transformation to the Hulk” Tony Stark says from the doorway.

Bruce frowned “Thank you Tony-but I would have gotten there- eventually” he said.

“Just cutting to the chase big guy” he says with his trademark smile. “By the way your boss is looking for the two of you-something about the two of you interrogating one of the men-I don’t know I stopped listening” he adds looking between the two agents.

Tony came and sat down as Hetty and Gibbs left to go see what was going on.

“Do you want me to lock the door?” he asked looking at Bruce. “It’s just us at the moment-Fury pulled the others to interrogate the men. And they don’t need Jane or I until they find whatever gun they used-so us” he finished with a shrug.

DiNozzo knocked on the open door “Sorry-just wanted to let you know that we are leaving for a bit. I am going so Gibbs or Hetty doesn’t kill of these men they are supposed to be interrogating. I will get back as soon as I can” he said.

Bruce smiled “It’s ok T-Tony’s here. All we are doing is the waiting game now. Go make sure either one doesn’t murder someone” Bruce says.

DiNozzo smiled “sure thing-I can bring you both some food back?” he asked before he turns to leave.

Stark looked up at him and tried to smile “can you call us when you are about to leave? I am not sure about Bruce-I am not hungry now-but I might be later?” he asked.

“That sounds like a good plan” DiNozzo says and writes down Stark’s number then leaves.

Stark was messing with his phone when he realizes Bruce was staring at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Thank you” Bruce says.

Tony looked embarrassed “I told you I was going to try” he said.

* * *

 

Genevieve was staring at Becky-not sure at what she was supposed to do. She admitted she loved Bruce-despite his issues and all of these problems that are going to be coming to them in the future.

“Bruce isn’t the only one with trust issues- you know” she says.

Becky looked at her expectedly-waiting for her to continue.

“I was raised in an orphanage and with my uncle-who I NOW know is my father! Then his wife died and I was sent between three or four family members. It gives you a complex” Jen says looking down at her mug.

Becky smiled and stroked over her forehead noticing her smile “I used to do this to Bruce when he got stress headaches. A boy of 6 shouldn’t get stress headaches” she says to Jen.

“It feels nice” Jen commented. “I do love him-even if he runs-I’ll be there when he comes back” she paused in thought. “Actually I’d probably follow him and tell him to stop acting like a child-but I’d use other words” she added with a smirk.

Becky laughed “good-Banner men are a stubborn bunch-just as a warning. But something tells me you will handle it just fine” she says as she hugs Jen. “Now all you need to do is wake up-it’s been two days”

Jen flinched “what?” she asked confused-she was suddenly in a white room.

“You need to wake up” Becky says then it morphed into Bruce’s voice.

“Honey Please-you need to wake up-it’s been two days” Bruce says again.

She felt his beard rub along her knuckles as he kissed each one. She could smell the antiseptic of the hospital mixed with the smell of Bruce. The she felt his lips as he kissed her forehead. Then she felt pain-her sides were extremely sore and her stomach was burning and tight. She tried to open her eyes-nope not yet. Tried her fingers next-she must have moved one because she felt Bruce freeze.

“Jen?” he asked getting closer and rubbing her cheek. “Are you trying to wake up? I felt that-I felt you rubbing my palm. Come on honey-try to open your eyes for me” he pleaded to her.

She wanted to-she was really trying. Okay it’s just like when she has to use her powers-summon all your strength and-dull muted light flooded her senses-which normally would be fine-but it’s was sensory overload. She blinked and flinched trying to get away from the bright light. Her vison wasn’t working yet-all she saw was shadows but knew the man in front of her was Bruce.

Bruce gasped and chocked back a sob and kissed her quickly on her cheek. “Oh honey welcome back. Keep blinking-hold on-T cut the lights and get a doctor-she’s awake” he called excitedly. “Tony’s about to cut the lights-see there you go-much better” he said calmly stroking her knuckles.

She looked up at him then frowned when doctors came in and Bruce wasn’t in front of her anymore. She whined and reached out for him.

“SHH” Bruce said “It’s ok- Let the doctors look at you-I am right here” he said from somewhere in the room.

She calmed down and let the doctors poke her and shine pen lights in her eyes. Then they started to ask her questions.

“Can you tell me your name?” One asked.

“Genevieve” she rasped

“Do you know where you are?” another asked.

“A hospital” she answered.

“Good-good” he responded.

“What year is it? A third asked.

That made her pause “2014” she said finally remembering.

“Very good” he said writing something on his clipboard.

“Rest Ms. Gibbs let me talk with Dr. Banner” the first doctor says then all three and Bruce all leave- and the room goes from noise to too quiet.

She watches as they talk with Bruce through the small windows. He seems to be keeping his cool-so it must not be any bad news. He looks over and sees her looking at him-and he flashes her a smile. She watched them shake hands and Bruce walk back inside. He didn’t stop until he was in the chair as close to her as he could-without climbing in beside her- and he was cradling her face. She smiled at him.

“Hi” she says softly.

He laughed “Hi” he said right back.

She looked around confused-Bruce smiled softly watching as she was trying to connect the dots.

“Do you remember why you are here?” he asked.

She squeezed her eyes in concentration-trying to remember. Nothing. She shook her head no.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

She shook her head no. “My head is starting to hurt” she whispered.

Bruce hands moved to rub his thumb across her forehead-and she immediately flashed to Becky doing that to her ‘I used to do this to Bruce when he got stress headaches’. She flinched and leaned back to look at Bruce in shock.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked nervously.

“No” she said. “How long was I out?” she adds.

Bruce waited for a minute then started stroking her face again. “You’ve been here for three days-you were brought in and had surgery and were asleep for two days” he replied.

There was a knock on the door-DiNozzo sticking his head in “Hey so I called Gibbs and Hetty and Tony for you” he says looking at Bruce then smiles at Jen. “Welcome back” he adds at her.

Bruce tensed for a second “I forgot-thank you T” he says with a smile.

Bruce looked from the door to Jen-then to his hands. He couldn’t seem to stop touching her. But she just smiled-so she didn’t seem to mind. So he tried something bolder-he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled when she tried to kiss him back-but her lips weren’t working right yet. That and her heart monitor was starting to beep faster-if he didn’t stop one of the nurses was going to come in.

“Sorry-I am sorry-I shouldn’t have done that yet” he said short of breath.

Jen just smiled goofily at him. She wasn’t complaining.

Bruce smiled “I was thinking” he said continued to rub her palm “After you get out and heal-and after the party I am sure Tony is going to want to throw-we should take a trip together. Some place remote-maybe in the mountains-Canada or Alaska-maybe some log cabin? What do you think?” he asked.

Jen looked at Bruce-her brain flashing to a brief memory of a cabin. Why was she flashing to these random images? Her face must have looked impassive for too long because Bruce’s face fell.

“We don’t have to-it was just a thought” he said.

“Please stop” she said softly. “Why am I flashing to random images?” she asked.

Bruce looked at her thoughtfully “You’ve always had premonitions in your dreams-did you have premonitions when you were under?” he asked.

Mike on the beach flashed before her eyes-then Kelly and Becky in a cabin in the snow. That’s what it was. She nodded at Bruce.

“That’s what it is-I had some visitors when I was asleep” she said. “I will go anywhere you want to go-but I like the idea of a cabin” she adds shyly.

Bruce couldn’t help the huge smile that broke across his face. He smiled and kissed her knuckles. “You need to get better first-then we can start looking at places” he decides.

Jen’s eyes started to droop-she was getting tired -but was trying to fight it. She just woke up and she didn’t want to miss anything. Bruce noticed her fighting to stay awake.

“Honey lay down-you’ve still healing” he says.

“Not tired-don’t want to fall asleep” she mumbled.

“I didn’t say sleep-did I? Just rest your eyes. I promise you won’t miss anything. Your body is healing-which will make you sleepy” he says coaxing her like a child trying not to take her nap.

“Wait I need to tell you something” she mumbled.

“What hon” he asked.

“I love you” she said so close to falling asleep.

Bruce smiled and kissed her forehead “I love you too Jen-with all our heart” he said.

Bruce watched as she smiled at him then fell asleep. He meant when he told her he wanted to take a trip together. They had some more to talk about-of course. With his job-both with Tony and as an Avenger-plus hers-he wasn’t sure how it was going to work out. Maybe she would take Tony up on his job offer-if he was serious about it that is. But he knew he wanted to be with her-Hulk too. He didn’t know how he knew –but he knew this was just the beginning of their lives together. And for once he couldn’t wait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! My first multi chapter fiction posted! If you've stayed with me til the end I thank you-it was a work in progress! I would like to thank all those who left kudos and comments. I have 3 more stories in the works continuing with Jen and Bruce's lives. If you liked it-please check back. If not-well thanks anyway! I hope to see you again with the next installment!! ❤️--JF


End file.
